Forbidden Love
by Werepanda07
Summary: Edward and Bella's adoptive daughter has fallen in love with Jacob's son but her mysterious past is coming back for revenge. What will she do to save everyone she cares about, especially the one person she truely loves?
1. Chapter 1

1Title: Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon but that would be so cool if I did!

This my first fanfic story and I'm not sure if this story is good or not. So please go easy on me. FYI Edward and Bella who is now a vampire have gotten married and "adopted" a vampire girl who is a teenager and Jacob had a son who is also a teen.Both go to the same high school.

Chapter 1 First Day

"Elizabeth! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

"Just give me like ten more minutes! God!" I yelled back to my mom. Ten minutes were like five hours in vampire time and my mother knew that. I giggled at the thought of having so much time on my hands. Unlike humans, I was a vampire along with the rest of my adoptive family. It has been two years today that Edward and Bella, who I like to call dad and mom, adopted me. Before then I was lost and had no idea what I was or who changed me. So soon afterwards I became a Cullen and a "vegetarian". I have so far enjoyed my new life as a veggie vampire and have figured out that my special power is that I can create an illusion of various objects. Today, however, is both joyous and dreadful because it's my first day as a junior in Forks High and so far I'm not so cheerleader happy about it either. After I finished applying all my make up and accessories, I was down stairs within two minutes. When I entered the kitchen I saw the most disgusting thing in the world. I saw my parents making out by the marble top counter!" Get a room before I gag!" I announced disgusted.

"What is THAT your wearing young lady!?"replied my dad in a shocked yet angry sort of way."It's a mini skirt and tube top dad. Man, you are so 19th century style!" I responded with a little bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Well, no daughter of MINE is going to wear that to school."

"But, but..."

"No buts, now go change into something more decant why don't you"

"Fine, I'll go and change but I'm not going to be all girly lady like."And with that said I ran upstairs and put on a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped on the knees, a 'Down with people and up with Emos' shirt, and some black converse with blue laces. I quickly looked in the mirror to see my reflection. Obviously I been spending too much time with Roselie. Then with a satisfied look on my face, I went back to the kitchen."Better now?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Good. Later."

"Bye, have a good day at school!"

After leaving the house I ran to school at vampire speed. Within not even five minutes I was at the high school. As soon as I got there I saw Valerie and Josephine, my best friends who were also veggie vampires, running towards me(at human speed). "Hey girl, it feels as if we haven't seen you in ages!" yelled Valerie with happiness in her voice."Um, we just saw her three hours ago Val,"answered Josephine in a very relaxed tone. You see Valerie and Josephine are also "special" vampires. Valerie has the power to control minds. Like if she forgets to turn in a paper she can control the teacher's mind by looking into his eyes and saying what she wants him to say in her mind. Now, Josephine has completely different powers from me and Val. Unlike us she has the power to heal. So if I lets say break a finger(which is very unlikely) she just touches it and the bone reattaches itself as if nothing happened.

We headed toward our home room which was Mr. Mason the English teacher. There were three back seats in the class and I headed toward them with Val and Jo following my lead. After sitting down, Some boy who I thought was named Blake Newton came up to us and sat right in front of me. I constantly saw him looking over his shoulder towards me. Catching many times I had Val tell him to look forward for the rest of the period. Finally, Mr. Mason arrived and gave some speech that I completely ignored without interest. Near the end of the period he finally gave us our schedules. Val, Jo, and I compared schedules to see what classes we had together. So far we had P.E., lunch, Math (or trig), government, and (of coarse) English. As for Spanish, Biology ll, and Social Studies were separated probably due to last year's "incident". I mean you stick gum in Britney Mallory's hair(a.k.a go go Barbie) and it's "You have a detention for the rest of the week young ladies". Well maybe we did deserve that considering we were all chewing three pieces of gum and then put them deep inside her hair so she'll have to shave of her hair to get it out. But no prob cuz it was totally worth it to see her wear a hat with a bandanna the rest of the year.

The bell rang and it was time for us to go to trig with Mr. Varner. The next few periods flew by like a breeze considering that I was either doodling or writing notes to Val and Jo. Finally lunch was here and all we did was grab som random food that we weren't going to eat anyway. We saw our table which was originally our "parents'" table. After we sat down. I was just watching other people pass by when this boy caught my attention. I found myself staring more and more at this boy memorizing every feature he had. He had black hair spiked up, deep brown eyes, creamy lightish brown skin, and was about 5'9". He also had a sweet musical yet husky voice. Val finally caught on and asked," Why are you staring at that dude?"

Jo shaked her head and answered the exact words going through my mind,"Isn't it obvious? She has a crush on him." Suddenly I heard a chorus of Oohs that were coming out of Val and Jo."Shut up you guys he might hear you," I begged.

"Come on Eli you know you want to ask him out," replied Jo.

"Yeah, Eli," copied Val.

"Oh whatever, I don't even know his name," I snapped at both of them.

"His name is Shawn Black he's in my 3rd period he's a new student here," smart mouthed Jo. As I was about to talk back I realized that we were late to 6th period. After putting the tray away I headed toward my Biology ll class. I arrived at a perfect time because Mr. Banner hadn't arrived yet I quickly grabbed the closest chair and sat down. I began doodling again completely bored out of my mind this is the time I'm glad I can't sleep or for sure I would or passed out. Ten minutes passed by and finally Mr. Banner arrived with him. I now noticed that the table I was sitting at was the only one with an empty chair! OMG he went over and sat by me. Suddenly I smelled something bad like someone let out a stink bomb. Tracing the smell I realized that it came from Shawn! No he couldn't be a werewolf not him! I quickly turned around embarrassed and then I saw him doing the same thing but towards me. We sat there in an awkward silence not daring to make a move. Only five more minutes I kept telling myself but it felt as if five years have just passed by. Finally, the bell rang and both of us quickly left that torturous room in silence. I was anxious for the school day to be over and when it finally was I ran home to my room. I laid on my bed and wished that I could go to sleep and forget that this day never happened.

_Author's note:_ Sorry my story was so long I had a bit too much fun with this story. Please R&R me. If I get at least 5 reviews I start the next chapter if not than I'll stop this story and begin thinking of a new, better one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight or new moon because if I did it wouldn't be as good.

Note : In this chapter Jo can't breathe cuz she's still a little rusty on **not** killing all the humans which you'll also get when you read this.

Chapter 2 Urge **SPOV**

I had just arrived at my new school in Forks and with just one look at it I already knew I was going to get lost. This school was totally different from the one back near home. And to top it all off, I was the only person with brown skin or should I say colored skin. With that said I was already going to stick out like a vampire at the reservation. "Well (deep sigh) here I go."

I headed toward the little cube sized building that read "Office" and went inside like my dad told me to. Immediately I saw a woman with red hair with some gray in the middle of her hair. So went to ask her about my schedule and hopefully for a map."Um...Hi, I'm Shawn Black and I was wondering if this is where I get my schedule?"

"Oh yes your father called and told me about your transfer here yesterday. While I look for your schedule would you mind telling me why you transferred here?" she asked in a sort of kindly yet uncaring way."Well, my dad thought that it would work out better if me and my friends were at separate schools because he thought they'll corrupt me in my studies supposedly."

"I completely understand what your father feels because I too have a daughter and I really do worry about her a lot," she answered sweetly,"Oh here's your schedule, along with a map that I highlighted for you the best ways to get to your classes. Also have all your teachers sign this and then return to me at the end of school okay?"

"Sure thank you miss," I replied back

"Your welcome and have a nice first day."

With all the info I needed in hand, I left the small building and headed toward building 6 for government with Jefferson. When I arrived there I just barely made it in time because I took a wrong turn. The class was very dull I could barely keep my eyes open. Finally the bell rang and after getting the paper signed I went to my next uneventful class. Things were the same like my old school until I got to 3rd period Spanish. There I was sitting near the back when I saw some girl put a big woad of gum in a girl I recognize as Britney Mallory's hair! I restrained myself from busting out laughing so I just held in my breathe for about 2 minutes before I suffocated myself. That's when I saw a note on my desk. I read it and it was from some girl named Josephine. The note said :

_**Hey**_

_**Shawn right? Listen you better not rat me out or else that would be the last thing you'll ever do. So if you're smart don't even think about doing that okay? Oh and by the way welcome to Forks...NOT! Wait I'm just messing with you but seriously please don't rat me out.**_**PLEASE!**

**-Josephine**

I was stunned at reading the note it wasn't because of what it said but by how it was written. That was the writing of none other than a vampire! " Nah it couldn't be the only vampires here were the Cullens and they "graduated" years ago but surely they couldn't have any kids could they? Wait just listen to your self you exaggerating you just have to wait and eat something at lunch and you'll be fine," I whispered to myself. Other than that the next two periods were pretty much the same. Finally lunch was here and I immediately grab enough food to get me through the day without any more hallucinations. When got out of the line some guy who I recognized as Blake Newton asked me to sit with him and his friends. I followed with no interest on what they were saying but just for me to have somewhere to eat. I sat down and Blake introduced me to his group then vise versa. Chewing on my pizza I heard them talking about some girl and how pretty she was and smart and blah blah blah. I just rolled my eyes and focused on my pizza. "Hey dude, she's looking at you," whispered Blake with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Who?"

"Duh, Elizabeth!"

"Who's she?"

"Only the hottest girl in school along with her other hot friends."

"Really I didn't noticed."

"I can't believe you if I were you I'd be on my way to go ask her out right now!"

"Sorry but I really don't have time to ask her out with all the crap my dad is making me do and besides she would go for me anyway. So please lets just drop the subject okay?" And with that the conversation was over. But yet I couldn't help but to at least look at her. So I did just that and I couldn't have picked a better time because she was talking to her friends at that moment. I recognized one of her friends as Josephine and the other I didn't know yet. But I mostly focused my attention on the girl named Elizabeth. She was beautiful I'll give her that but looks aren't everything. The one thing that really caught my attention was her skin. It was extremely pale like a corpse. No way it's just my imagination again. I just shook off that feeling a continued eating.

Lunch ended a couple of minutes later for me but yet again I got lost on my way to biology. I caught up with some teacher and asked him for directions but it was just my luck that happened to be Mr. Banner my biology teacher! So I just talked with him and we headed toward a building that I passed by a few minutes ago. We walked in together and he told me to sit next to Elizabeth. Just my luck I have to sit next to probably some self-conceded girl who lets all the attention get to her head. Before I sat down I saw her face have a disgusted look as if she just smelled something horrible. She quickly turned away and never looked at me after I sat down. Suddenly, my head was starting to ache and my nose hurt bad. I turned slightly toward Elizabeth and finally understood why her faced turned so sour when I sat down. It was because she smelled me. And the only thing in the world that can smell a werewolf is a vampire! I stiffened my body as she did and I bit my tongue to stop myself from getting angry or at least eating her. All life was frozen and this class seem like it would never end. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and I quickly left to go to my next class. Now I knew that if I was to survive on not killing Elizabeth I had to train myself to control the change.

School was finally over and after dropping off the piece of paper I ran towards home not in my human state but my creature version. It was a good thing I didn't have anything to carry or for sure it was going to get left behind. Four hours passed by and I got the urge to kill out of me. I headed home through the back door and up to my room to put on some clothes. I was planning on catching up with the guys but I stayed in my room to think of what I was going to do tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or New Moon(_sigh_)

_Note: Thanks for all the great reviews everybody and especially __ironfaery __for helping me realize any confusion on Edward & Bella having a 16 year old girl. The thing is that I didn't know how to intro. Elizabeth so they were the 1__st__ to pop into my mind and that when the Cullens found Elizabeth; her, Edward, and Bella grew so close they started acting as their own separate family. Also Edward and Bella wanted to be parents.__** EPOV**__ is Elizabeth's POV not Edwards._

Chapter 3 Discovered **EPOV**

Five hours have passed by and I still had no idea on what I was going to do tomorrow in 6th period. So far I was down to three options. The first was to play "sick" and not go to school, but then my parents will want to know why. Number two was to ignore the fact he even existed and not breathe, but that's impossible considering he **is** a werewolf my everlasting rival and he was way too attractive to ignore. My last option was to transfer to another school, but that would take months to do and I don't want to leave Val and Jo alone knowing there **is** a werewolf at Forks high.

I just stared at the ceiling and created a tranquil illusion in my room of a palm tree beach with the sun as warm as it could get on my icy skin. A cool breeze passed by me as the high tide approached. Oh how I wished I could be normal and never have to worry about werewolves, killing humans, or keep my true identity a secret. Suddenly, my dream land changed into a nightmare as I imagined Shawn coming toward me with the look of hate and disgust in his eyes. I just stared at him in fear and curiosity. He then jumped toward me and he was no longer human but a dog-like creature that has mutated to be three times bigger.

I destroyed the image with a blood curling scream that would scare any spirit or vampire out of their life. Naturally my parents rushed into my room at top speed and my father was prepared to attack any predator who dared come within a 100 foot range of me. My mother rushed to my side to check for any damage and ask why I screamed. With my father having the ability to read my mind I had no choice but to tell the truth. "Well you see mom and dad, there's this new student that just transferred to my school and he sits next to me in biology," I explained leaving out the little detail of me liking him. I could see the small or should I say microscopic sort of interest in my fathers expression on the subject of boys. Unlike him, my mother was completely into my explanation because she told me that she met my father in the exact same way many years ago when she was still human.

I just realized that my parents now started to breathe again after my "big" dilemma a couple of minutes ago and had the same expression I had when Shawn sat next to me in bio. "What is that stench?!" asked my father in a disgusted way, "It smells like...like... werewolf!" His voice went into shock after recognizing the smell. "Hold on I can explain that too," I quickly responded before he could do anything rash. "Okay you see I had the same reaction when he sat next to me and I think no wait I know he's a werewolf and I was trying to figure out a way to get over this problem so I went into my little relaxed world to think and I started thinking about him attacking me and in my image he did just that.So that is why I was screaming," I said the last part a little sheepishly and looked at them through my eyelashes that had always worked its effect. "So can I please not go to school tomorrow at least so I can think of a way to solve this problem? Pleeaaassseee!" I begged.

"Well you weren't going to go anyway because Alice predicted that it'll be sunny for the next four days,"my mother told me but I think she added a day or two because my father looked at her with a skeptical look on his face. My father didn't like for me to skip school even though I was at the top of my class and already studied everything I neded to know. Either way I was happy with not going back to school until next Monday. "Well who is this boy you met so I can alert the others?" asked my father in a gentleman-like, leader sort of way.

"His name is Shawn Black. He's from the reservation."

"I should've known that this will happen and I think you should go to a different school in a different location just to be safe."

"No dad please no I don't want to leave Valerie and Josephine here by themselves we could...we could figure out a way to continue living here just give it some time. PLEASE!" that was the first time I ever spoke to my dad that way in a long time and judging by the look on his face he was considering that possibility a negative idea, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but to fall into the look a gave him to follow this plan."Fine we'll stay for now until we figure out a way to solve this situation, but if he puts even the tiniest bruise on you I will personally kill him with my bare hands since nothing in the treaty forbids me from killing a **werewolf**." and with that said my room was left empty and I was the only one in it along with the pics I took of me, Val, and Jo on my wall. I headed out to my balcony to clear my head and to get rid of the werewolf smell so my room and I won't stink anymore.

I stayed in my room for another hour or so and then decided to go downstairs. I really wanted to go out hunting again but something told me that was a bad idea right now. When I was in the living room I hadn't heard that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Roselie, Esme, Carlisle, Val and her "parents", Jo and her "parents", and of coarse my "parents" were all there talking among themselves. They didn't notice me come in except for Val and Jo of coarse and they went by my side to chat with me also. We all went into the kitchen to get some privacy and to escape the adult conversations. It was quiet for a moment and then Val decided to speak. "So we heard about Shawn and I, I mean, we wanted to say that we didn't mean to hurt your feelings if we did by telling you to ask him out or anything."

"Yeah, I should've known that he was a werewolf right from the start. I'm sorry Eli."

"It's okay Val and Jo I forgive you and either way we don't go to school tomorrow and you know what that means?"

"Scavenger hunt, HELL YEAH!"(Both Jo & Val at the same time)

"Totally and afterwards we can go to Carlisle's house and hang out with Alice and Roselie," I said this in an anxious way which only happened to me when I got to skip school with my two best friends and my two favorite relatives. We quietly jumped up and down like cheerleaders in an emo, vampire version sort of way. So as a coven of our own we headed upstairs to prepare for tomorrow.

_Author's note: _So what do ya'll think. Kind of girly and short I know but it was the best thing I could come up with right now after my writer's block period. Sorry for the waiting and thanks for the reviews I love them so much. Please send me more. Oh and by the way I think you'll like the next chapter because now I going to show Shawn's true feelings towards Elizabeth. Just wait and see. And I'll try to update it soon okay. And just to clear up any confusion Edward, Bella, and Elizabeth have bought their own house a couple of years earlier so that is why it's different okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Twilight and New Moon are Stephenie Meyer's not mine okay? Because if they were I would be famous right now.

_Note : In this chapter it's __**Friday **__**not **__**Tuesday**_

Chapter 4 Encounter **SPOV**

It's been a pretty good week considering that Elizabeth wasn't here all week and her friends weren't here for about two days which was alright with me since the less vampires there were the more I could hold back the change. Yet strangely a part of me really wanted to see her again. Like if I kept hoping she would arrive somehow out of thin air. Back on Monday when I was at home I told myself that I would ask for a different class for 6th period but I have yet to step foot into that office ever again. I was sitting at the usual lunch table and still no sign of her. I was in a too deep of a depression to eat. "Wait you're depressed that a vampire,your eternal enemy, wasn't here?! You **should** be overjoyed that she's absent! What kind of a werewolf are you!?" a voice in my head screamed loud enough to hurt my ears. I suddenly recognized the voice. It was me!

How weird I've never yelled at myself before. Whoa I can't believe I just said that! Either way arguing with myself isn't going to stop me from somehow missing Elizabeth. Now that I'm forcing myself to think about it she was-no wait-she still _is_ beautiful. She had a flowing river of dark chocolate brown hair, clear honey-butterscotch eyes, snowflake colored skin, and a bangin hot body that would make any super model cry in shame. Also her scent was a bit different than the rest of the leeches I mean vampires I've hunted before. She had sort of a champagne mixed with lilies smell. It was strange this feeling that I feel inside of me.

Lunch ended and I headed toward bio with a slight hope of seeing her again. The bit of hope was shot down with a machine gun after I saw my table empty once again. Feeling the numbness coming back again with even stronger force I didn't bother to pay attention in class. Not just because I already studied the subject but because I was feeling guilty and depressed for probably making her change schools.

When school ended and I left my crap at home I decided to go out for a run in the forest with a package in my mouth that contained my clothes. I headed on what I thought was north and stopped after about an hour. I heard a noise coming pretty close and I changed back into my human form quickly putting on my clothes. Hiding in the trees I awaited the thing coming towards me. It only took about five seconds til I saw the invader. It was...Elizabeth! My jaw drop to the ground when I saw her beauty. She was even more prettier than I could remember. Observing her with interest, she sat in the middle of the meadow we were in and laid on the grass. My curiosity got the better of me so I decided to get even closer.

Being as sly as I could be I watched her up close. I saw she had an extremely light shade of blue eye shadow and blush. Her lips were a lavender purple which really made me want to go up and kiss her. I fought the urge badly but was losing the battle. I got up from my hiding place, took a deep breathe, and headed in her direction. Obviously she heard me coming and quickly got up in an alert way. I appeared in the meadow and I could see she was about to run away so I reacted as quickly as I could. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you. I...just...want to talk to you."

"Why should I trust you? You probably have your little pack of dogs waiting to ambush me, right?!" she said this in a cold-hearted way.

"No, I swear! See, no one else but you and me."

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Okay but if I do you'll probably have to run considering they'll arrive in seconds." I responded in a smart mouthed way.

"Fine then don't prove it but I still don't trust you."

"Oh yes you do."

"And what makes _**YOU**_ think that huh?"

"Because you're still here, right?"

"So! That proves nothing. You just don't know when to give up after you've lost."

"No,_** YOU**_ don't know when to give up when _**YOU'VE**_ lost."

"Stop coping me you mutated dog!"

"I'm not coping you I'm just saying the obvious you blood-sucking leech!"

"Dog!"

"Leech!"

"Uuuhhh! I don't need to listen to this piece of shit!" I saw that she was about to take off again and I quickly calmed myself down and yelled, "Stop! I didn't mean to call you a leech. I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Well that was a load of bull!"

"What part?"

"All of it."

"Well, I'm...just not used to having someone tell me off like that. You are a worthy opponent."

"Uh...well...I guess...thank you?"

"You're welcome. Now come sit down with me and we'll talk, okay?" I asked as sweet as I could. She gave a confused yet skeptical look toward me but sat down a couple of yards away. There was a silence between us and all that could be heard was the sound of birds chirping and a bubbling stream near by. I saw her relax after she realized that I wouldn't do anything and lay down the same way as when I was spying on her. She looked like an angel that had fallen asleep and was at peace with the world. I gazed with an admiring look on my face. Just wondering what she was thinking about and what she thought of me after that little "pleasant" talk we had a couple of minutes ago.

_Author's note :_ **OMG!** I'm like sooo into this story right now that there is no way I'm going to stop it. They say if you feel what your character feels that you're a good writer (thank you for the saying _Hugs-4-all-the-emo-boys_). I guess that makes me a kick ass writer cuz I totally felt every single emotion in this chapter. R&R me and I'll continue typing this story from Eli's POV!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Twilight & New Moon aren't mine they're always and forever will be Stephenie Meyer's. _cough_ Lucky Bastard _cough cough_

Chapter 5 Alone **EPOV**

It was getting darker and darker outside but I still had no intention on going home right now. I was very confused at th moment. Why would a werewolf want me to sit with him and _**not**_ kill me? Was he planning something? Mocking me maybe? Or was he just that stupid? Well I won't find out until I ask. "What are thinking?" a sudden voice asked. I knew who it was but I still jump."Huh? What?"

"I said what are thinking?"

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Because I'm curious. You're not like the other vampires I've met."

"Oh really? And exactly how _many_ vampires have _you_ met?"

"..."

"..."

"Well...um...I'm not a hundred percent sure but I'd say about 5."

"5. Really? And what happened to them?"

"You ask to many questions you know that?"

"Yes and you don't answer many."

There was another bit of silence. I couldn't take the silence much longer now that I got him talking instead of yelling. I was about to speak when he beat me to it.

"So, can I ask _you_ some questions?"

"Um sure?"

"Okay, so why weren't you at school all week? Cause your friends were only gone two days."

Damn it I didn't want him to ask me that. What should I do?

"Uh I really can't answer that so next."

"But you didn't say any restrictions."

"Next."

"Fine then, Do you trust being here alone with me?"

I hesitated at the question but found a reasonable answer.

"Depends what you mean by "trust"."

"Well, do you feel comfortable enough to stay here?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Not sure."

He was obviously waiting for more. But that was the closest I could get to an answer.

"Well then, what do you think of me?" I could tell that this was a bit hard for him to say as I saw him have sort of an unsure look an his face.

"Uh...well...you see I'm not completely sure what I think of you. I don't know you well enough to answer."

"Oh." He had sort of a disappointed look.

"But I could get to know you better if you'll let me."

"What are you saying? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. I'm just saying that you and I could meet each other tomorrow at this exact location just to get acquainted."

"That sounds...safe?"

"Yes and since we're outside our scents won't bother us as much and we won't smell bad when we get home."

"Fine with me."

"Then it's settled."

"But could you tell me something?"

"Depends."

"Will you be at school on Monday? Cause I kind a sort of missed you."

This took me by surprise. I didn't expect _him_ to miss me during my problem solving period. So I kind fo exploded on him.

"You know you are always do the wrong thing."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you do things no other werewolf would do. Like want to "talk" with me, a vampire, and then care if I was or wasn't at school Monday. You're a totally mystery to me. When I finally think I got you figured out you say or do something that completely throws me off my guard!"

"Well it's just that"

"Just what? That you think that I'm stupid enough to not even bother killing or that you're stupid enough to hang out with a vampire!"

I was about to continue telling him off until he did something even more unexpected. HE KISSED ME! But the weirdest thing was that I actually enjoyed it! After realizing what he had done I went ahead and kissed him back! This was no ordinary kiss that I've ever had and I've been alive longer than he has. He was about to part his lips when I stopped him and pushed him lightly away. We both probably felt confused, stunned, and disappointed. I wished that I hadn't done that but I didn't want it to go that far. Well at least not yet anyway. There was yet another silence but this was different. We were both closer to each other and staring into one anothers' eyes. I noticed that his eyes were not at all caramel but a hazel. They were beautiful. I needed to force myself to pull away from his arms or else my parents will have a shit fit on why I was gone so long. But before I did I just took in one last feeling of his skin. It was so warm and for the first time ever I felt human. "Um...Shawn can you let go of me?"

"Oh um sure."

We were both a little embarrassed but not disappointed.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hold on you didn't answer my question."

"Oh...yeah what was it again?"

"If I'll see on Monday at school?"

"Totally. So I guessing this is good bye then."

"Yeah, good bye for now."

Then we both headed in different directions, but I allowed myself one last look until tomorrow. Oh he was so beautiful. I turned my head back and smiled at myself in satisfactory. Turns out that my life really wasn't that crappy.

After arriving home I laid on my bed and just thought about today. An hour or so later I heard a voice coming from the outside were my balcony was. I headed towards it to see who it was. When I couldn't believe who it was.

_Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews peoples. And chapter 6 will be coming soon. I bet you really didn't expect that to happen now did ya. And if you did then good for you. Oh and by the way the person Elizabeth is going to see isn't Shawn!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : do not own twilight or new moon or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.But I do own Shawn, Val, Jo, Eli, and all the other characters I created.

Note : In this chapter there will be a new introduced character that Eli met years before. Also from now on I'm going to call Edward & Bella by their names cuz calling them "mom and dad" is just too weird.

Chapter 6 Surprise

I was in a deep shock to see it was one of the least caring and forever hated person or in this case vampire in the world. It was Caspian! That was just great! I finally have a freaking awesome day in my isolated life and _he_ had to come and ruin it! I heard him calling up to me in that totally fake accent of his. "My love, I've finally found you!"

"You ass hole! What the hell are you doing here!? And I told you way too many times than I'm supposed to, to stop calling me that dumb ass!"

"I know you don't mean that and I've come to see you again my sweet."

"Stop it and yes I do mean it, with every part of my being!"

"_Ouch_, that really hurt me Eli! I'll forgive your rudeness if you let me come up to your room."

"Oh, go to hell!" I quickly closed (actually slammed) and locked my balcony door and bedroom door. I sat on the floor in the farthest corner of my room that was away from both doors. "No, this cannot be happening! I thought I got rid of him those many years ago," I kept telling myself. I laid my head back against the wall trying to clear it. It felt like that misfortunate period was only yesterday in my head. Back when I just joined the Cullen family we celebrated by taking a trip to France (that was when I stilled liked it).

After arriving there we went to go see some coven that Carlisle knew. There I met the most stupid, spoiled vampire in all the world that was named Caspian. Lets just say that he made Emmett look like a super genius (no offense Emmett). Also he was such an ass hole because he tried hitting on me right in front of his girlfriend! He was lucky that Jasper was standing behind me to calm me down or else I would of knocked his lights out!

I smiled at the thought of seeing his face messed up with two even darker eyes, chipped teeth, and a half broken nose. Anyway, he was so self conceited that I bet he'd marry his own reflection if he could. True he was strong enough to fight a werewolf and supposedly good looking, but inside his head it had more air than a balloon. Ever since we've met he's been trying to ask me out on a date and every time turned him down he became even more of a pest than before. I'm mean just cause he comes from a powerful coven doesn't mean he can shag anyone he wants!

A few days later I made my escape to America four days early with my mother, Bella. We stayed at some fancy hotel until the rest of our family got back cause we didn't have the keys to get inside the house and it was also too far to travel in our condition with all of our bags. I thought I escaped him then but boy was I wrong. I heard a tapping noise at my balcony door and looked up to see what it was. Of coarse I knew it was him but I just wanted to have some fun with this. He wanted me to open the door for him so he pointed towards the lock. I got up and walked towards him at human pace. He flashed a smile of both victory and that he thought he was going to "have" me finally. When I reached him I gave him the finger, closed the curtain, and turned on my stereo I got last Christmas to full blast. Luckily, it was my favorite song from Linkin Park called "Papercut" and could drown out any sound that could be made.

I laid on my bed and started doodling a picture without really paying attention to what I was drawing. After a couple of minutes I finished the picture and saw that I drew shawn and me in the meadow from earlier today. I gazed in admiration and put the picture in the back of my binder. Not a second too soon after lowering the volume my mother called for me to come downstairs. I turned off the stereo, put on my black converse, and headed down the stairs.

When I arrived in the living room, I saw my whole family, another coven, and _him_. I immediately regretted having on black tights with a bloody red mini skirt and a black baby tee that read "Bite Me" in red letters. Eyeing him I saw that he was staring at my shirt. I knew he wasn't trying to read so I quickly covered up by crossing my arms over my chest and going over between my father, Edward and Carlisle. Edward looked first at me then I guess he heard Caspian and turned to give him a death look. Feeling a wave of calmness coming from Jasper, he quickly calmed down to just keeping an eye on him.

Bella, Esme, Alice, and Roselie gave us both warning stares. Then they made me do the worst thing of all! They made me say hi and hug the little pervert. As I did so I felt him try and grab my ass! I pushed him away punched him in the nose so hard that if I had actual blood in my body my knuckles would of started bleeding. He fell back but gave a smirk of no regret. I took one last look at everybody just before I left. Bella, Alice, Esme, Roselie, and Carlisle gave me a shocked yet disappointing look. Edward and Jasper just shook their heads more towards Caspian than me. Finally, Emmett gave me a huge grin, a thumbs-up, and mouthed the words "Nice punch Dude!" I knew I always liked him the best. Mouthing back the words "Damn straight" to him I ran up stairs to my room.

An hour passed by and I started hearing them talk again. I decided to sneak out through my balcony and go back to the meadow where me and Shawn were earlier. The air outside felt nice and refreshing unlike the inside of that house that was suffocating me. Jumping and landing on the ground I took one last look before I disappeared into the night.

_Author's Note :_ Sorry this chapter was so short and sort of out of the blue. I just felt that Shawn should have some competition if you can call Caspian a competitor. Sorry again and I promise I'm only going to probably introduce maybe three more characters, okay. R&R me and just to save ya'll the trouble Caspian is Eli's stalker and is a huge perv.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon no mine they Stephenie Meyer's series.

Note: Edward couldn't read Caspian's mind cause, sort of like Val, he has a bit of telepathy and can block his mind. The only thing Edward heard was that Caspian thought Eli was so totally hot.

**Chapter 7 Crossroads**

I felt the wind blowing through my semilong hair and I actually felt as if I could fly up into the sky like a raven. Finally reaching the meadow, I could still smell a faint scent of Shawn. I took in a deep breathe and let the wind flow through my body like if I was water. I suddenly, smell a new scent and either one of these scents did not belong to Shawn, but they still belonged to werewolves. Two figures appeared and they were huge, black shadows in the woods. Dear, sweet lord this was the end for me and I didn't even get to out on a date with Shawn. Oh well, I've lived a good life not long but good. The two figures then appeared, one of them was a silver gray wolf, with a very beautiful coat for one so deadly, and the other had a deep reddish coat the looked like if the color of blood was stained all over it.

I closed my eyes to await my death, since I knew I couldn't out run them and certainly not beat them in a fight, I waited. Before I closed my eyes the two figures started to circle me. Then completely out of nowhere, another figure sprang out no wait two figures! One took down the silver wolf and the other the red one. The red one, however, was more stronger than its opponent and threw him off. I saw it was Caspian! That freak he followed me! I was grateful that he was here but still that is creepy to know you have a stalker even in your own hometown! Caspian sprang back up and got in a crouch position and prepared to attack again but gave a snarl as the wolf did. Before he was able to, the other figure jumped onto the wolf. I looked around to see where the silver wolf was and saw a trail of blood going into the forest and disappearing. I figured that it ran away to escape death for now anyway. Turning back around I caught scent of one of my saviors. It was Shawn's smell! I looked upon his battle with the red wolf, he was even more beautiful than the silver one. He had a black, shining coat the shimmered in the moonlight. Soon he caught hold of the red wolf's neck and flung it to a tree.

It landed with a loud thud that as soon as it got up it ran away whimpering. I saw Shawn run to a near by bush and put some clothes on but I'm not going into too much detail on that except that he had ALOT of muscles (Yay)! After a couple of minutes, He came out wearing a black shirt and baggy shorts. I yelled,"Oh, thank you thank you THANK YOU my hero!" With that said, I ran toward him but accidently trip and landed in his arms. I had a shocked and embarrassed look one my face when I realized what happened. I'm sure he had the same reaction except instead of being embarressed he was surprised. I looked up into his eyes and felt the connection again, but this only lasted seconds when Caspian interrupted us (Damn! I forgot he was here). "Excuse me but stop molesting my girl you dog!" he screeched.

"Damn _Casper_, I told you so many freak'n times to stop following me! And let me put this in the simplest way I can: Elizabeth no like a the Casper, Elizabeth would of rather marry a Volturri member instead of Casper, Elizabeth also thinks that Casper needs to get a life and leave Elizabeth the hell alone!"

"Okay Casper understands but what about me?"

"You idiot! I was referring to you but called you _Casper_ to try and get you angry! But instead YOU are making ME ANGRY!"

"So what does this have to do with me then?"

"Didn't you... but...I just...UHHHHH! Just go away and leave me alone for the rest of my life okay? Jesus Christ please help me!"

"Okay, okay I get ya but what I don't get is why don't I get a hug ,huh?!"

"Cuz YOU aren't worthy of it considering that all you did was get thrown off by the wolf and then just growl at it as if you had a scary growl!"

"I do have a scary growl!"

"Yeah it makes a wet kitten look viscous!"

"Fine! Next time a wolf decides to attack you, don't come crying to me!"

"Good then! Cuz I WON'T!"

" Yes and I'm sure you won't come crying when I tell your coven that you snuck out of the house and hugged a werewolf!"

"You...you...UHHHHH! I can't think of an insult strong enough to say what you ARE!"

Then Shawn leaned over and said,"Leche would work considering he sucks out info."

"Thank you Shawn, you soo wonderful. Now then, You little LECHE!"

"Well you're...you're...oh I know! You're a double crossing, Back stabbing mosquito!"

"Is that the best you've got? Pathetic! Why don't you just run along and play with your hair products and costumes!"

"Well...I'm still gonna tell!"

"Go ahead! My FAMILY will understand and not stand in my way! But to your misfortune they WON'T tolerate YOU! Especially since they knew what you were feeling and thinking!"

"Not likely since I only let a small idea slip slightly and put a block in my mind and emotions."

"But they all saw what you tried to do and you know what I'm talking about when I say this."

"Oh got me there well I guess I'll keep my mouth shut or maybe I'll decide to slip up."

"You better not or else I'll hunt you down and tear you to little bitty pieces not even vampires can see and then burn you in a volcanic lava pit! Oh and by the way if you tell what I did I just might slip up also and say that you were trying to break into my room and I'm sure my family wouldn't want to hear that now would they?"

"Dang you Eli! Dang you to heck! But you WILL be mine! Mark my words you will be MINE!" And after he finished, he disappeared into the shadows and ran away. There was a bit of silence and then Shawn decided to speak since I had so much anger still bottle up in me that I felt like punching something really, really badly."So who was that odd leche?"

I took a deep breathe and bit my hand to relieve some of my anger. I felt so much better afterwards and decided to answer."He is some creepy, idiotic stalker who won't leave me alone."

"Ah, I see. Well then do you really want to kill him cause I can do it easily for you?"

"No thanks I'll let him live for now until I find the perfect spot to kill him with my bare hands."

"Okay then, so why are you here this late?"

"Cuz I felt like if I was suffocating in my house from all the people in my family and this other coven that contained that stupid leche."

"We shouldn't diss leeches like that you know. It might upset them."

"Yeah. you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Speaking of which how did you know I was here anyway?"

"Well I kinda sort of followed you to your house and then when I was coming back to my house heard Ember and Taylor's minds with a hunger for killing. I then decided to follow them and saved you just in time. Eh, go figure."

"Okay well that answers that, but who are Ember and Taylor?"

"Oh well they were the werewolves that attacked you. The silver one was Ember Starlit, one of the newest members of my pack and she was probably just in it for the thrills. And then there was Taylor Wallace, the red wolf, who actually wanted to kill you because she absolutely despises vampires even though she has never met one until you of coarse. She has a bit of an anger management issue you know?"

"Yes I do. In fact one of the people I know is Edward, a member of my family who I look up to as a father. His wife, Bella, who is like the mother I always wanted, helps him and me with his temper."

"Really? Well my father, Jacob, is a bit of a hot head but only when I really srew up. My mother, Sarah (whose maiden name is Robin because all her family including her sing like birds), backs me up and protects me from my father at times."

"Your lucky to be able to remember and see your mother and father. From the past few years I have forgotten what parents were like until I met Edward and Bella. Without their comfort and support who knows where I would've ended up."

"I'm so sorry, but happy cause if it weren't for them I would've never met you." After he said this he hugged me tight and I did the same. It went on like that and I accidently slipped up and said, "I love you, Shawn" into his ear. Then in my ear I heard him say,"I love you too, Eli." At that moment, I broke out of the hug and kissed him again. But this time it was a more passionate kiss and it was as if we knew we wanted to be with each other forever.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I couldn't think of a way on what would happen in the meadow. Don't worry I'm not stopping the story yet but I am still trying to figure out what will happen next. R&R me please and that would help me by getting ya'lls' support. Thank ya vary much.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Twilight and New Moon aren't mine they're Stephenie Meyer's. Cause if they were I'd be married to Edward right about now.

**Chapter 8 Torture**

It was finally morning after waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Shawn. Even though it's only been 4 hours since we were in the meadow together I still really wanted to see him again. I decided to wait on going to the meadow and let him sleep in for two reasons. One it _was_ Saturday and that usually when humans need to get extra sleep for some reason. And two is because I kept him out practically all night and needs to rest. At about eh 12 I'll go to the meadow and hopefully he'll be up by then. The faint smell of werewolf had ward off by now since I left the balcony door open all night and had changed clothes. I kept a close eye on the balcony just in case Caspian decided to show. I knew what to expect of him and right now the odds didn't seem that good for me. The fight we had last night was one that he'd hold against me when trying to get me away from Shawn. Though as hard as I tried to make what I said about my family sound true, I knew I was bluffing and he did too. If I were to tell Edward that I snuck out and that I was in love with a werewolf, we'd be out here fast than a werewolf could run.

I shivered at the thought of moving away. Of course I'd find someway to see Shawn again, but still not being able to see him until days or even weeks depending on how far we moved and knowing Edward we would be in another country or so.

I was a bit afraid to go downstairs to face Edward and Bella after my little show yesterday with Caspian. Strangely, I couldn't help but to consider the possibility that Caspian had told. This wasn't likely, however, cause if it was they (and by they I mean Edward and Roselie) would've already came into my room to supposedly talk "sense" into me. I entered the breakfast nook that was in the kitchen. I only saw Alice and Bella there just whispering among themselves as if being secretive about something. Alice was the first one to see me and danced her way to me to give me a hug. We both walked back and sat at the table with Bella. Bella gave me a hello smile. Then I was sure something was up."Hi Eli, how are you doing?" simple question but had a bit of an edge to it. Frankly I gave back a simple answer preparing to let her do all the talking."Fine"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I saw what Caspian tried to do last evening and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for making you hug him. I didn't know he would do something like that."

"Okay"

"And also I know that you snuck out last night as well."

"You did?"

"Yes, and that I know you were attacked by werewolves."

"Yes" Uh oh she knows but why is she taking it so calmly? I looked at Alice and she gave me a sheepish look. That was when I felt the calmness also. Jasper had arrived. I tried to sense if anyone else was with him. Alice quickly answered my question by shaking her head to an absolute no. "Well mother. Do you want me to start explaining or do you get why I did it?"

"Oh you'll start explaining but there's one thing I have to tell you."

Alice and Jasper both looked at her with surprise as if they didn't know what she was talking about.

"Eli, I know about him."

Instant shock flew over my face and Jasper obviously felt it also and sent another wave of calmness.

"Does dad know?"

"No but if he figures it out I'm telling him."

"Please mom don't tell him. Not until it's the right time. Please."

She had a surprised and disgusted look on her face as I said something that insulted her.

"Eli! How can you say that. And _I_ thought you knew me better than that."

"You mean you aren't mad?"

"No. Of coarse not, I'm just happy that you finally found someone that can love and make you happy."

"So you swear not to tell anyone, right?"

"Promise and You two, none of this is to EVER leave this room. Got it?"

Alice gave a huge smile and Jasper a faint but trusting one.

"Oh and be careful on what you think cause you know how my father is."

They all gave me a quick nod. Bella and Alice started to circle me with huge sinister grins across their faces. I made a run for but Jasper caught me. Kicking and squirming he tighten his grip. This only meant one thing...

"No! You can't make! Get away! Police! Polizia!"

"Stop yelling Eli! There's no need to use your Italian. Your gonna raise a crowd." Alice tried to get me out of the car. I held on to the seat as long as I could until Jasper calmed me down and unlatched my arms. There was no place in hell that was worse than this. Bella and Alice were forcing me to go clothes shopping at-_gulp_-Frilly at the mall!

I tried to make a run for it but Jasper just draged me back literally. I went into the dressing room with the clothes Alice and Bella had chosen for me. The first outfit was a pink dress that had a huge bow and lace on the rim of the sleeves and neck line. When I came out Alice and Bella gave me an adoring look as if I was 5 instead of 16. Jasper tried to hold back the laughter as he took pictures of me with his cell phone. I gave hima death look and heaed back to change. We finally got out of the place that made the "change" seem like a tropical paradise. I figured since we were already at the mall I could go to _my_ favorite store cause I needed a new outfit wear when I see Shawn today. "Hey mom lets go to this store."

"Um...I don't think so. Why don't you and Alice go."

Alice gave her a surprised look of worry. It was now my turn to make them pay for the torture they put me through.

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'll only take a hour so meet me at the car."

I put my arm on Alice's shoulder and guilded her into the best freak'n store in the universe, Hot Topic! The was purely what I called a store with all the gothic accessories, punk music, and best of all...NO PINK! After an hour passed we headed toward the carin the parking lot. Jasper and Bella had a shocked look on their faces after they saw what I did to Alice. During our little trip I took the liberty of changing Alice's clothes to some _real_ style. I gave her a t-shirt that read "Black is the new white" and a pair of black jeans with crescent moons and stars all down the side. That'll teach her and them to mess with _my_ taste of clothes.

_Author's Note :_ I know this takes away the intensity of the story but I need to put in this chapter for two reasons: 1. to show Elizabeth's style; 2. For the next chapter to make sense on _where_ she got her clothes. If ya'll realy didn't like it I'll change it but I have to get at least 5 R&Rs to change it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon and soon to become Eclipse but I do own a cool sock puppet! Huzza!

_Note:_ Eli and Shawn are meeting at the meadow some where around 3:00, okay? Oh and later in the story you'll meet the final character, but it not in this chapter.

**Chapter 9 Emotions**

I needed to add the finally touches to my incredibly, freak'n awesome new outfit. I looked and admired myself in the mirror but only for maybe 5 minutes tops. I wondered what Shawn was doing or if he'll like what I'm wearing. I really hope he does but will I seem so pathetic to him also? Then again I'm haven't been so sure about anything anymore. I headed quietly downstairs trying not to get caught by either of my parents. I looked around the corner. No Edward or Bella. I was only a few steps away from the front door when I heard a voice that seem way too familiar. " You look nice today."

Crap! I've been discovered! I slowly turned around to see Alice smirking and having an annoyed look on her face. Obviously she was still mad for having me dress her up like an emo earlier. "Oh...um... hi Alice. How are you doing? Hehe"

"Oh just peachy king and I wouldn't go out that way if I were you?"

"Huh, Why?"

"Because Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are there talking together."

"Thanks Alice for the tip."

"Here head through the back door and I'll cover for you. Just don't stay out too long, okay? Oh and I've already informed Val and Jo so you are at the mall with them in Port Angeles."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Alice! You're the bestest friend and aunt anyone could ask for! If there's anything you need just say so and call me if there is any trouble while I'm gone."

"I will and by the way next time we go shopping, it's my turn to choose what you're going to wear." After she said this, she turned to open the back door. I gave her a quick hug and left for the meadow.

I arrived what I thought was early and waited for Shawn to show up. I fixed my hair a little and sat on the ground in silence. It was peaceful here and everything seemed so alive. I could understand why so many humans enjoy hiking at a terribly slow pace that seem fast to them. I closed my eyes in meditation, waiting for my love to show up.

**SPOV**

I got up and hurried to get dressed. I realized that I overslept and that it was 2:30 in the afternoon! Damn it! Why didn't my dad wake me? Of coarse because he's prabaly still asleep too (lazy bum). I walked quickly outside and headed to the forest. I tried to avoid the pack and get to the meadow unnoticed for Elizabeth's safety. I was home free to make it to the forest when I saw a beautiful flower. It was one that I've never seen before, it had the appearance of a rose but the smell of a sunflower. Strange thing but I took it for Eli cause frankly it reminded me of her. With the lavender purple rimed on the edges of the petals, light pink in the middle, and the rest was snow white. I finally arrived at the meadow but hid in the trees to try and surprise Eli. She was sitting on the grass looking like she was at peace with her soul and the world.

**EPOV**

I've waited and waited and waited until I got so bored that smashing two rocks against my head sounded like the funnest thing in the world. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the forest and then a faint werewolf smell. I looked around in fear but they noise seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Then as soon as I turned around something jumped on me and I screamed my head off that it could of made the whole world deaf. I felt someone's hand over my mouth and shushing me at the same time. "Jesus! Will you calm down! Do you _want_ the pack to come?!"

"What the hell! Why did you scare me like that especially after what happened last night!"

"Cause it was funny and was so worth seeing your face!"

"Oh shut up! And to think I bought a new outfit just for..."

"Wait _you_ bought a new outfit for me?"

"No. I just...thought that since it's a good day to be outside that I would buy a new outfit. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah well...what about you! Why did you were a sleeveless shirt, if I'm not mistaken, no one would wear when it's 48.2 degrees outside?"

"Well because it was feeling... uncomfortably humid outside."

After all we said was finished, we took a long pause. Staring at each other, well more like at each other's clothes. Then I decided to plop myself on the ground and gave an annoyed look, thinking "Why did I even bother? He doesn't really like me anyway. Especially after what I just admitted. He probably wants nothing more in the world than to leave right now". This thought really depressed me and I gave a sad sigh. Shawn then came by and sat by me. He looked concerned for me and I figured "Great! Now he thinks I'm a cry baby"! "What's wrong?" he asked me with a little sympathy but more curiosity in his voice. I just gave him a surprised look as if no one has ever asked me this question before in my whole eternal life. "It's nothing really."

"Oh come on Elizabeth, you can tell me. I can keep secrets you know and I'm a great listener too."

"Well okay. But you better not laugh!"

"I won't."

"Swear it!"

"Okay, okay I won't laugh. Or, by all my pack's lives, let a vampire suck my blood. No offense."

"None taken. Okay..._sigh_... Well the reason I was depressed was because in my mind I was thinking something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that you...how should I say, don't like me the same way I do and also because you thought I was pathetic and all for buying a new outfit just for this."

"I don't think your pathetic. Actually, I'm glad that you're able to trust me enough to tell me what you're feeling."

"Really?"

"Yeah and can you answer something?"

"Sure."

"How _do_ you feel about me?"

"Uhh...hehe well umm...I think that _(mumble)"_

"What?"

"I said that (_mumble)_."

"I'm sorry but I can't understand you and I'm a werewolf!"

"I said that I think I love you!"

There was a long pause between the two of us and I couldn't take it anymore!

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have told you! I'm going home!"

"Wait! I didn't mean anything to upset you. It's just that..."

"Just what?! That you don't feel that way and you want to be friends is that it?"

"I love you too okay! Are you happy now that I've told you what I've been trying to tell you! Eli you're like a drug to me. I can't stop thinking about you and every moment I try and think of something else my mind goes back to you. I can't eat, sleep, or even breathe every moment I spend away from you. Everyday I spend half the night wondering when I'll see you again. So please, don't leave me here."

At that moment I felt anger, pain, guilt, happiness, and every emotion possible and I ran as fast as I could to give him the biggest hug that even a werewolf would feel squished. I felt his arms wrap around me with as much force as I gave him. I had the biggest urge to cry out loud but I just gave out a low, tearless weep and dug my face in his chest like a child holding on to its parents. "Shawn, I'm sorry that I've hurt you so bad. I wish I could take back what I said earlier but all I can give you is my word on taking it back."

"It's okay Eli but you should forgive me for busting out like I did. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. So do you want to just talk?"

"Okay."

"Can I go first?"

"Sure."

"So how did you become a vampire?"

_Author's Note_ : Well that's it. Sorry for taking so long I apologize infinity times. I have no excuse for you other than I was too lazy to type up anything. I was actually thinking of stopping this story but after this chapter I can't do that to all my fans. R&R me soon. I love reviews and if anybody has ideas on how Elizabeth turned into a vampire please send it to me. I'll give you credit and present it in my next chapter. Don't ask me when cause I have to babysit and do summer project work. Stupid English. Well I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the magnificent Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I only own all the other characters in the story that you've never heard of til now.

**Chapter 10 Interrogations **

"So, how did you become a vampire?" was the question he decided to ask. I really felt uncomfortable telling this to him, but dang it he kept looking at me with those huge, beautiful brown eyes. Damn it! How could I explain something I want to know myself? Oh well, I guess I'll just tell him the truth. If it can be enough to be called the truth.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure myself. It's practically all a blur to me. The last thing I remember is laying on the ground, in the biggest pain I've ever had on my neck, staring at this woman with fire reddish hair."

"So, you mean you can't remember anything before that?"

"Only a little. Now and then something will come back to me."

"Tell me, what do you remember recently?"

"I remember sitting in a park watching the ducks swim by. I felt upset for some reason. I had no idea where I was, but I kept telling myself I wouldn't go back. To where? I don't know."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, for know."

"Wow, that sounds tough."

"Okay, my turn. Why did you come to forks high?"

"Cause my dad made me. He said that I had way too much potential and brains to get a scholarship and go to college. That way I could continue the family line of 'mechanics'. Also because my friends and I spent way too much time causing trouble. Like this one time, we 'overheard' that there was going to be an assembly in the gym for the football players and they were going to drop balloons. So when no one was looking we changed the air balloons with water balloons and dyed the footballers' uniforms pink."

"Nice."

"Yeah, we became legends afterwards."

"So do you want to be a mechanic?"

"Hey isn't it my turn to ask?"

"Yeah, but you can ask me two questions afterwards."

"Sounds fair. To tell you the truth, I really don't want to become a mechanic. I want to be poet and have my poems published for the world to read."

"Really? You don't seem like the poet type when I met you."

"What type did I seem like when you first saw me then?"

"You seemed more like the macho-air head, I'm too cool for school type."

"I did? Well I guess my plan worked after all."

"Haha very funny. You do know that you've used up one of your questions, right?"

"Yeah. So here is my next question."

"Shoot."

"How did you and your friends meet?"

"It was about a year ago, that I met Jo. Sorry her name is actually Josephine I'm just used to calling her Jo."

"Okay go on."

"Okay, I was already with the Cullens by that time, I was on the hunt, with all my family, when I ran into her. It was a total accident though. We actually chasing the same prey. When it got away, We controlled ourselves enough to talk to each other. She introduced me and the Cullens to her family as did we. We've been friends ever since. Valerie was the most recent person to join our little gang. We met her about six months ago. I invited Jo to come play baseball with my family and me. Of coarse, her being Jo accepted my invitation eagerly. In the middle of the game, a coven, but it seemed more like a family since it was only Val and her parents, came in wanting to play also. Val didn't want to, so Jo and I sat next to her on the benches. Strangely she was very shy around us. Our guess was that she's never been around any other vampires other than her parents. After we got her talking, she quickly became one of us and we hung out together. The even better part was all of our families became great friends also. And so we've been friends ever since."

"Cool. So you all met by accident?"

"Yep. Now let me ask you a question?"

"Spill."

"Tell me one of your poems."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but I'm still working on it okay? So don't laugh."

"I won't. Now tell me!"

"Here it goes. It's called Following.

I live in a world where people pretend to be something they're not,

Where everyone follows each other and copy something they saw.

Follow the crowd or follow yourself, I choose neither.

For I don't ever follow but lead,

which is the one thing that is my own desire."

"That was really good."

"You think so?"

"Totally. See you can write poetry I can only read it."

"You can't write poetry? And I thought you were perfect."

"Perfect. I hate that word! If I'm so perfect why do I feel so limited? I mean there is so much more I can do but can't cause of this stupid curse of being a vampire for all eternity."

"At least you can keep your cool easy. Since I'm a werewolf I have to be extra careful around people to try not to get angry or else innocent people would be hurt all because of me."

"I guess your right. Hehe here we are pitying ourselves like big babies."

"Your right. Lets agree to never pity ourselves unless it's absolutely necessary, deal?"

" Deal."

"Eli, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What do you hunt?"

"Animals. But only in places that are over populated and need to be brought down."

"Which animal?"

"Coyotes."

There was a long pause of silence and I had to go cause it was getting late.

"Um Shawn, I have to go now cause it's getting late and my parents don't know I left, Okay?"

"Oh..um okay. See you at school."

"Sure. See ya."

_Author's Note_ : Please R&R me everyone. I hope you like this chapter and got most of the information that you need. Oh and the person that changed Eli isn't the mystery character I was talking about. But just wait til the next chapter when Eli and Shawn decided to do something in front of everyone at school.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own any property of Stephenie Meyer.

_Note_ : In this story I decided that vampires can have children. Also forget about what happened in New Moon about Victoria still being alive. And yes you'll meet the final character.

**Chapter 11 A Visitor **

I couldn't wait to tell Val and Jo what happened to me, but first I had to calm myself down and get to my room as normal as possible. I didn't want to knock or get caught sneeking in so I used my old key. No one was home or at least I thought no one was home. They probably went out hunting or went to Carlisle's house for a little family reunion I thought to myself. I rushed to my room with anxiety on my face, eager to figure out what I'm going to do at school on Monday.

I turned on my CD player and calmed my self down with the burned CD of my favorite songs that Jo gave me for Christmas last year. The first was 'Lullaby' by Billy Joel which was all I need to do the job. After a few deep breaths, I started thinking about what Shawn said in the meadow today. He told me he loved me and I told him I did too, but how can we be together when both of our families hate each other? Of course Bella, Alice, and Esme would understand and Jasper is very trustworthy on keeping it a secret, but I can't help feeling that someone else knows. I know it's not Caspian cause he's too simple minded to say anything when he knows he can be killed on the spot. I don't know who or what but someone else knows and I felt their presence in the forest today again. I shook my head and just ignored that feeling cause most likely it was just me feeling guilty for hiding things from Edward.

I closed my eyes and went into a state closest to sleeping as I could get. I imagined myself telling Edward and that he will be overjoyed to see that I found love. Then me and Shawn had the very first real date by going to the movies. Zooming into the future I saw us getting married and three years later me having a baby in my hands that I just gave birth to. I saw the happiness and glow on everyone's face and the joy and life in my baby. I stopped the illusion before it filled the house. "Edward will never take it so happily," I told myself, "and that poor innocent baby will never come to be since Edward won't let me get married in the first place. "

"You long for a child do you?" I heard a voice coming from my balcony. It sounded like a woman's voice and then I saw a figure standing there in the open doors. "Who are you!? And what are you doing here?!"

"My dear, I'm just a simple woman who has come to see my beloved sister."

"What!? No you aren't, you're a vampire and I don't have a sister!"

"You catch on quick just like father did."

"What are you talking about? I don't have real parents!"

"Actually love, you do."

"Oh really, then why can't I remember any one before I met the Cullens huh?"

"Oh that name is a such a pain in our family's past! I despise it so bad."

"The Cullens? What did they ever do to you!?"

"They killed our father deary."

"I told you I don't have parents!"

"Uh! Can you let me explain to you."

"Fine! Start explaining why I can't remember any thing." I saw an evil grin showing through the shadows and the bloodiest eyes to go with it. " You see 16 years ago my mother gave birth to you on the 13th day of January exactly nine months after father was murdered by the dreaded Cullens and in doing so she died also. So there you were lying there crying and me, a mere child of 5, standing over the body of my dead mother with her new born child in my hands. Of course, I hated you for the longest time for I thought that if it wasn't for you mother will still be here. So what I did was put up with you until your 12th birthday and then I did what had to be done."

"What did you do?"

"I planned on killing you on the very day that both my parents died. I had it all planned out but the one thing I didn't count on or, should I say, had known about was your ability to create illusions. None the less, you and I fought for three days and finally it ended when I slashed your neck. I left you on the ground to your death but some how you found a way to survive. As to show how small the world is and how time does wonders on feeding my anger, I found out that you were still alive only two years after I thought I killed you. And now here we are in the house of the family that killed my father, with the very person that killed my mother."

"I didn't kill any one!"

"Yes love you did."

"If you expect me to believe that you must be more crazy than you sound."

"Believe what you want but all I've said is the truth on my behave and nothing can change what has already happened."

"Then if you do speak the truth explain why I can grow older while the other vampires I know can't?"

"Simple, you and I are pure vampires that means we were born from two vampires. The other people you speak of are half vampires that means that the were turned into vampires. You see a pure vampire inherits all of the vampire genes which unfortunately includes aging. Half vampires only get the basics of being a vampire from other vampires. Which means only pure vampires can age not half ones but it also means that pures get at least ten times stronger every time they do age."

"Fine, if you are also a pure vampire, which would make you 21, why do you look like your 15?"

"Yet another simple question, it is true that a pure vampire can age but their appearance is to look young forever. So for example, you can be 108 years old but you'll only look to be in your early 20s. But in order for you to look young, you must drink the blood of a living thing. I find humans can do wonders for my looks unlike animals who can barely do any changes."

"Since your done explaining are you planning on fighting me now?"

"No, not yet, I want to make that experience fun and I can't do that when no one is around to hear." I saw her step into the light. At that moment I remembered her. She was the one from the one memory I did remember. She was the woman with the fiery hair, crimson eyes, and olive skin. "My dear sister you do remember me then and don't worry your big sister Alexandra will make sure they die quickly especially that little puppy of yours." That was the last thing she said before she disappeared. I stared at the open balcony doors in shock. Now I knew who was the one watching and I needed to make up a plan on protecting Shawn and everyone I cared about.

_Author's Note_ : Well that's chapter 11. Hope you all liked it and understand what I was getting at. I made the whole thing up as I was typing it so if there is a misunderstanding or it's not good just say so. R&R me and sorry for taking so long my computer was screwed up okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I own squat! Seriously, I have to save up to be poor!

_Note_: Let's just say vampire pregnancies last longer than human ones.

**Chapter 12 Confessions**

I stared at the doors for hours thinking of what I was going to do. It was obvious I had to tell my family. The front door opened and I heard talking in the living room. "Hear goes nothing." I took a deep breathe(Like if that would really help me) and went downstairs."Hi everyone."

"Sup Eli!" of course Emmett playfully responded first but I was in no mood to play around. "Listen everyone I have something urgent to tell you." Everyone looked at me with seriously worried looks."Great! No pressure."I thought to myself. Edward most likely heard me but was more concerned with what I was going to say especially since I put a block on my mind so even he had to wait. "Um...okay, well when you were all gone someone came."

"Who?" asked Alice

"You know how I had told you that I remember seeing a woman with fiery hair?"

"Yes." answered Edward

"Well it was her."

"What!?"

"Calm down she didn't do anything...yet."

"Yet? What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Well it turns out she was my sister and ..."

"And?"

"She wants revenge for me killing her mother."

"Wait, you killed her mother?"

"Well actually, my mother who I've recently found out was..."

"Who?"

"Victoria."

Everyone looked at me with feelings of shock, horror, and a bit of anger. I really felt scared for the first time. I couldn't believe how much I wished I never existed. How terrified I was to be standing in front of them. Edward was the first one that broke the silence. He asked,"Do you know anything else?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I also found out that my father was James."Everyone still had the same looks on their faces. I really wanted to run away at that moment but I forced myself to stay."Also that my older sister-Alexandra-and I are pure vampires."

"What's a pure vampire?" Bella asked but Carlisle answered for me and explained to everyone what a pure vampire was. I knew I that I loved his intelligence for some reason. When he finished explaining, I tried to say what needed to be said. "She also said that she go after all of you, Valerie, Josephine, Shawn, me..."Edward looked at me with surprise and I realized what I said. Then he asked the one question that I really didn't want to answer. He asked,"Why is she going after Shawn Black?"

I hesitated a bit before I said,"I don't think I should tell you."

"And why not?"

"Cause you'll get angry."

"Why would I get angry? What happened?!"

I knew I just made things worse and now I had no choice but to tell him."The reason she threaten to kill Shawn Black is because I..."

"Because you what?!"

"Because I love him!" That did it. Now Edward was in complete shock and there was no feeling or expression of life on his face anymore. Looking at him made me even more scared and as I looked around the room everyone had the same reaction on their faces only not as strong. I couldn't hold it anymore and I ran out the house heading to the farthest place I could think of that they wouldn't look for me. There was only one place and that was...La Push.

_Author's Note_ : Well sorry for taking so long with all the summer homework and babysitting and stuff. Also sorry for it being so short I'll try and update soon and the chapter isn't my best but try and work with me here. Also if anyone has any ideas please help me! Oh also if you want to see what Eli's car looks like you can find it on my profile. R&R me please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own anything and I never will of the all magnificent Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 13 The Beach EPOV**

"No, I can't! I won't! But...No I won't go there!" I kept battling myself but the more I said no the more I reason to go. Right now I had no idea how far or how close I was to La Push or if I was even heading in the right direction. Strange I've never doubted myself before. My sense of direction was cleared when I saw the beach. My guess was I was only a few miles away from the reservation but it was still their territory.

I threw my shoes not caring if I ever found them again because that was the least of my problems. The sand felt cool on my feet and the moon made it look pure white. Many visions and thoughts were running through my head. The most common one was my beloved family's faces and how shocked they were. That sent chills down my spine. A quick smirk was on my face the thought of me acting so human. I looked up to see the cool water swaying and the reflection of the bright moon. It was full.

The thoughts kept on bothering me and the only way it seemed to get rid of them was to wash them away. My legs as if automatic walked to the water. The closer I got the more distant the memories seemed. The edge was at my feet as was the edge of my visions. A quick jump into the water and they were gone. Like magic. It felt like what I thought heaven would be like. I actually felt...free. Free from all my troubles and problems. There was actually no weight on my back.

I went up for air just to break me from my fantasizing.

**SPOV**

It was quiet which wasn't a good sign. "Now what is that old man up too?" I thought to myself. Heading for the living room I saw a note stuck on my door it read:

_Shawn_

_Went out for some air. Need some time to myself, time to think._

_Your mother went over to Leah Starlit's house. Be good til I get back._

_Dad_

"Time to think? What does he mean by that?"was the first thing I said to myself. Oh well, knowing him it's probably another lecture for the pack on hunting. I grabbed some chips from the kitchen seeing as I no one could sleep tonight. "I think I'll go out for some air too," I told myself as I headed for the door. I left a note as well on the table saying that I went out just so mother won't worry.

The night felt refreshing tonight seeing as it was a full moonI walked down the Starlit's street just to check up on mom. Yeah I heard her and Leah chatting up a storm in there about how there was going to be a sale in Port Angeles and how much things have changed so far. I never get what they talk about. I walked down a couple of other streets before I headed down to the beach.

A ran a couple of miles to shake off the feeling.Suddenly, I saw a pair of shoes lying in the sand. Weird they look expensive by the looks of them and also girly. Not too far off I saw someone floating in the water. "They're crazy for swimming at this time of hour," I whispered to myself. I drew closer and closer hiding behind the white birch tree on the floor. "This is stupid! I'm a werewolf for crying out loud! Why am I afraid, what am I a kitten?!" I screamed in my mind.

"Hey!" I shouted. They quickly turned around and that's when I saw her. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here!"

**EPOV**

"Shawn, I'm so glad it's you. Come swim with me." I was happy to see him and strangely I felt like a child. He looked worried but he came in anyway. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?! You know about the treaty. If they find you..."

"Glad to see you too Shawn."

"This is no time for hanging out. You have to get out of here and go home."

'Why?"

"Cause they'll kill you if they find out."

"Listen Shawn I can't leave."

"Why not!"

"Cause I can't"

"Tell me why."

"Cause I don't have a home."

"What? Yes you do, with the Cullens over..."

"Shawn listen! I don't have a home."

"What? Did they kick you out, did you runaway, did they hurt you?! Cause if they did hurt you I'll go and hurt them!"

"No, they didn't do anything. I did._"_

"What?"

"Is that all you say?"

"No, but it is when someone tells me they don't have a home! So what did you do?"

"I...I told them...about...us."

"You did?"

"Yeah and about something else too."

"What else?"

"Let's go back to the shore and I'll tell you."

After swimming and reach the warm sand-or at least it felt warm-I thought about how to break it to him or if I should tell him at all. Shawn was shacking his head at me cause of my wet clothes. Also he looked to see if anyone was around but I think he was more looking for werewolves than vampires or in this case Alexandra. "Okay the coast is clear," He said to me, "Now tell me what exactly happened tonight?"

_Author's Note_ : Sorry for taking so long with the vacation and busted computer and all. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please please please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: When something has my name on it its mine but Stephenie Meyer got to Twilight and New Moon first so that makes it hers. Not mine hers. Me no her yes.

Note: Sorry for taking so long! I was hurrying my summer project cuz school starts in a couple of weeks! So sorry again. But just to make it up to everyone I added a special surprise in this one.

**Chapter 14 A Reunion **

I thought about how to answer his question when I heard a sudden snap in the forest near by. " Quick Shawn get down!"

"Why would..."

"SHHHHH!"

We hid low on the ground in the shadow of the fallen over tree that was next to us. He kept asking what's wrong when he stiffen. He caught the scent. We watched in silence as a figure of a woman crept out from the trees. I heard his heart beating rapidly. He was fighting the urge badly to keep us hidden. I looked straight at the figure. I heard someone calling my name. The voice...it didn't sound like Alexandra but more like...Bella! I got up and ran to her at vampire speed. Shawn was obviously confused but he followed me as well but only he didn't go as fast. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Right"

"Anyways , I was looking for you and this is the one place I thought of where we wouldn't look. So it was obvious that it would be the first."

"Oh. So I guess you're going to take me back huh?."

"No"

"No?"

"You're old enough to think for yourself and who am I to take you away from Shawn. Speaking of which is that him?"

I had forgotten Shawn was there for a minute but now he was standing right next to me. I gave him a sure look that he could trust my mom or well Bella.

"Yes this is him. Shawn meet my adoptive mother Bella. Bella meet my friend Shawn."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen"

"Nice to meet you Shawn. I've heard so much about you. And Eli you don't have to hide that fact that he's your boyfriend. I already know."

If I was able to blush I would of turned into a strawberry. I heard Shawn give a small giggle and so I gave him a glare. But that still didn't stop him from laughing and it didn't work as I'd hoped. Stupid, hot, adorable werewolf. "Bella isn't time that you should be getting back to the house?" I asked through my teeth.

"No, we barely started looking."

That would be my luck that she didn't take a hint. I gave a small sigh. I felt Bella studying me and Shawn for a while and Shawn was doing the same. That's when I remembered about Alexandra and everyone out in the forest. "Bella, where are the others? And why are you by yourself? Didn't I tell you that it was dangerous to be in the woods?!"

"Calm down Eli, nothing happened to me and I'm sure the others are capable of taking care of themselves. You know now that everything is out in the open why don't you introduce Shawn to everyone else?"

"Have you lost your mind! Edward will kill him!"

"He won't do a thing with you there. He'd much rather put up with Shawn in your life than loose you in his."

"Alice had a vision didn't she? You know mom you're a pretty bad liar."

"I know. Why do you think I hardly ever do it."

"Well Shawn do you want to meet them?"

He gave me a look of being unsure but I knew that he couldn't resist me. Especially when I gave him my puppy dog face."Well..."

"Please. I promise they won't bite you."

"Is that a figure of speech or do you mean literally?"

"Both"

"..."

"Will it make you feel better if my mom was there?"

"Not really but I guess I'll go"

"Great and either way my mom was coming anyway. Let's go!"

"Oh Mrs. Cullen"

"Please call me Bella"

"Okay then Bella thank you"

"Your welcome and you two go on a head I'll catch up quick. I need to do something before I go."

"Okay mom, see you soon."

**BPOV**

After I was sure they left I gave a small smirk. For I knew of his location and I'm sure he was more than knowing that I knew. "It's been awhile huh, Jake?"

I heard footsteps coming from the fallen over tree. I turned to see a lean but fair bodied man of about thirty-eight with black hair to his shoulders. He asked,"Yes far too long. Bella look at you, your just the same short girl I knew twenty years ago."

"Thank you. You know when we or should I say you were in your teens you said with your knowledge your were practically middle age. What would you be now?"

"I would say far too old to be living. Bells are you sure that nothing will happen to my son?"

"As sure as the rain will come tomorrow. And don't worry we're not aloud to kill wolves remember."

"Yes, and I'll let you and your daughter slide this time."

"You were always so serious with those rules when you were the first to break them."

"I know and that's why I'm serious about them. But please can you keep an eye on him and I'll do the same for your daughter's protection as much as I can."

"Jake it's fine don't worry so much. If anything I should be the one saying that. Well it's been nice meeting you again Jake. And don't worry I won't tell a soul about the broken treaty."

"Thank you and it has been nice to see you again Bells."

I gave him a quick little nod and speed off after Eli and Shawn at any rate they couldn't have gone far. I was for the first time in a long time human again and it felt so terrifically wonderful just like it did twenty years ago.

_Author's Note_: Well that's it and I'm soooooo sorry again. I'll try to update soon but I'm not sure how long with getting ready for school and everything. Hope you like my little treat. Please send me any ideas if you have some.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing! Seriously check me I'm clean.

Note: In this chapter the venom that a vampire has can paralyze a werewolf. And **TPOV **stands for Taylor's okay.

**Chapter 15 Surprise**

**BPOV**

Hmph that was fun seeing Jake again. God I've never imagined that we see each other in twenty years but then again I never imagined I would be a vampire either. Oh how I love him so much. Like a brother I never had." I have to hurry Shawn and Eli are waiting," I told myself. I could smell the scent of a werewolf close so I figure I was almost there. "Eli! Shawn! Hold on!" I shouted to at least slow them down a bit.

Suddenly I heard a low growl. I stopped thinking it was just someone playing a trick on me. "Ha ha. Very funny no come on we have to hurry." There was no answer. I reaized that I couldn't sense Eli's scent or any vampire for that matter. I stiffen not knowing what to expect. There was a low chuckle that sounded like a girl's voice. I braced myself and asked "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"My name is none of your concern and the least of your worries. I know who you are and I know where your going. To bad your gonna have to take a little detour Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"How do you know that?! And you still haven't told me what you want?!"

"Oh poor little Bella, I know all I need to know. And I what I want is..."

There was silence and at that point I was already crouched down ready to pounce at anything that came at me. It got quieter as the wind blew on my face. If I would of dropped a needle I would hear it loud like a speaker. Suddenly there was a snap behind me. I barely rolled to the right when a huge red wolf jumped. It landed where I was three seconds ago.

It gave me a small snicker of enjoyment. Before I knew it A pair of large power jaws whereon my shoulder. I screamed with pain as this awful beast bit harder in to my shoulder blade. I scratched at it's eyes which gave me a small opportunity of escape. If I hadn't done that I would for sure have lost my arm at that moment. After a few wails of pain from it I pounced on it's back and bit hard into it's neck. That's when it got angrier and I felt like I was on a mechanical bull. Soon the venom started sinking in paralyzing the huge dog. I got up weakly from the amount of blood I lost in my shoulder. I stared at the now paralyzed wolf lying inches from my feet and I turned to leave. After few steps I started to get dizzy, my vision was getting blurry, and, before I knew it, it was pitch black.

**EPOV**

"Man, where is she?! It can't take this long to do something so little."

I was impatient and irritated from my mother's tardiness. I also thought it was because of my nervousness of my family meeting my boyfriend. "Stop worrying Eli! You're giving me goose bumps."

"How can you not worry!"

"Do you need a hug?"

"No what I need is for my mother to be here!"

At that moment I was unexpectedly lifted into the air from behind and pressure was put on me. I felt a warm body and knew that it was Shawn but still I didn't know he meant the hug literally. After he put me down he asked,"There. Feel better?"

"Not really"

"She said she'd meet up with us, so maybe she meant your house"

"I doubt it"

"Come on maybe she's already there waiting for us!"

"Your probably right, and she does do things unexpectedly."

"See so lets go!"

"Why are you so eager?"

"Cause I don't know. I guess I'm a little excited to meet your family."

"Sure you are."

We both laughed as we said this but still the feeling of omniness would go away as we ran through the forest.

**TPOV**

"Stupid, tricky leech!" I mumbled as the bloodsucker fell to the floor. The amount of blood lost must of knocked her out. The venom wore off in a couple of minutes since it didn't get a deep enough bite to kill me. I knew that nothing good could come of bloodsuckers. I stood above it as I watched the dark blood drip from the shoulder I bit. "You deserve to die for biting me!" I complained but I knew that I couldn't do that. Well not with her knowing my every move. I grabbed the collar of the shirt she was wearing and dragged her along the ground. "Your luck that She wants you alive cause if it was up to me I would've killed you already." After a short walk to the cliff I spotted her sitting on a rock, waiting. "Here's your trash" and I threw the leech in front of Alexandra's feet. "Well done Taylor Wallace, you've done well."

"She was a feisty one though. You owe me for almost getting my ass killed!"

"I thought you said she would be easy"

"That's because you never told me she was a fighter!"

"Hush up dog, I'm through with you for now."

"Okay then but what about your part of the deal? Hmm."

"Oh no you haven't earned it yet this was just practice."

"You little..."

"What? Remember I'm the only reason that your still alive. If I hadn't have healed your pathetic cuts you would have died in that forest. So if you don't stop complaining, you ungrateful mutt, I'll be sure to finish what that puppy started."

"Fine then"

With that said I walked away into the protection of the forest cursing her as many times as I could in my mind.

_Author's Note_: Well I pretty much like this chapter but if anyone doesn't like it please let me know. And in case you don't remember who Taylor Wallace is reread chapter 7. R&R please because I feel like no one likes this much anymore. So please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You already know that I own nothing.

_Note:_ My beta reader had a thing to do so here is what it's like so far. I might change it later.

**Chapter 16 The Cullen House**

We arrived at the house and still I couldn't detect Bella's scent. I began to worry that something happened while she was in the forest. "I knew this would happen," I told myself. There were _other_ scents though. I guess Alice had a vision of us. Shawn was looking nervous now. Looks like I was right about there was nothing to be happy about.

"Don't worry Shawn. We'll be fine," I tried comforting him but I think it made it worse. He looked at me with a bit of fear in his eyes. He has obviously never been surrounded by killer vampires with raw hatred toward werewolves that they would do anything to get revenge. Then again I don't blame him.

"Ready?" I asked. "No pressure," He gave a big gulp afterwards. We headed to the door but Alice opened it before I even knocked. "Hello Eli. Everyone's in the living room." I gave a small nod and leaded Shawn to a room not far from the door. He was amazed at the house, that is until he noticed my family. Alice was standing on my left side now to give me assistance if I needed it. "Everyone this is Shawn." Edward made no move or gave a sign of interest towards me or Shawn. He just stood in the back of the room ignoring and hating every second Shawn was even breathing.

I gave him a glare until he turned his head to do so back. Obviously he was ticked off from earlier but not enough now to do anything. Poor Shawn was just standing there awkwardly, not daring to make a move.

"Shawn this is Alice" and before I even finished my sentence she was right in front of him with a huge grin. She actually kind of creepy looking with that smile but she was trying her best. "Hello Shawn, nice to meet you." He was a bit stunned but managed to answer with,"Nice to meet you too Alice."

I noticed that everyone loosened up, well everyone but Edward and Rosalie that is.

Jasper came to introduce himself as did Esme and Carlisle. I was happy that they liked him and also relieved. That is until Emmett came with a suspicious smile. He was planning on doing something and it turned out that I was right. He put out his hand for Shawn to shake but instead of shaking his hand he put him in a headlock!

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I yelled. But Shawn was smiling and said,"Eli don't worry. We're just playing around." Shawn then turned on Emmett and flipped him in the air. After a loud slam, Jasper started to laugh. Emmett apparently got that as a challenge, so he teamed up with Shawn and attacked Jasper. Alice and I gave a sigh on questioning the intellect of a male's mind.

After about an 20 minutes, Jasper some how managed to beat both of them. "Now then if you're through, can all of you clean up this mess?" Esme was not at all pleased with the fact that the guys were fighting and as punishment for Emmett and Jasper she made them clean up. They both gave a long groans as they did so. Soon everything was back they way it was in a flash. I gave Shawn a nudge. He quickly regained his posture and apologized to Esme for the mess. She gave a small smile and accepted his apology with grace.

I realized that Bella still hadn't come yet and obviously so did Edward. We both exchanged glances-or should I say thoughts- and immediately knew something was wrong. It was silent, everyone both stared at Edward and me knowing that we were interpreting Bella's absence among ourselves. After about what seemed like twenty minutes, we both turned to the others with looks of worry. Alice nodded once and went into a deep trance somewhere far away. I went over to Shawn and filled him in on what was going on.

When Alice came back to the present she said,"There was a woman with long fiery hair sitting in a darken a area of what seemed like an old house. She was waiting for someone to arrive. Then there was also a younger looking girl with darkish red hair that was almost like blood in the corner. She was smiling with eagerness and was in a position as if she were about to attack anything that moved. That was all I saw. Though somehow the house seemed familiar."

Alarm surged though my body after she told me. I looked at Alice and asked," What did this woman look like?"

She answered," She was thin, tall, pale, had fiery red hair, and dark crimson eyes. She was wearing a dark shirt and cargo pants with black track shoes. She looked to be about in mid twenties."

"That was her. That was...Alexandra!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or (Yes I can finally say it!) Eclipse.

_Note_: Remember that Elizabeth isn't like other vampires therefore she can do things you wouldn't expect.

**Chapter 17 The Dream**

Shock filled the room and not even Jasper was able to calm me down. I wasn't sure what emotions I was felt but I wasn't feeling so good. Next thing I knew I felt the floor at my fingertips and someone scream my name. Then there was silence and not long after came darkness.

Everything that was once there was gone and I was alone. I wanted to scream but my body would allow it. The silence was deafening and yet it was the only thing that helped me realize I wasn't dead. "What happened?" I asked meaninglessly to the darkness. Suddenly a little girl appeared before my eyes. I was confused by this never the less I wasn't alone anymore.

She looked at me with big butterscotch eyes and a curious, pale face. I was able to move my body more as she approached me. Before long I was standing in front of her. She was no taller than where my waist was, but she looked familiar. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Eli. And you are?" I asked. Her face glowed with happiness and gladly she answered,"That's my name too! Wow I've never met another Elizabeth before. How neat!"

"I could say the same. What is a little girl like you doing here?"

"I'm not little! I'm 5 years old thank you very much," she snapped.

"Okay then. What is a _big_ girl like you doing here?"

"Thank you. Well I live here. Have been for as long as I can remember. You're the only other person I've met." she explained with dignity. To my surprise I noticed that when she was talking she grew! Or rather say aged. Puzzled I asked,"Wait. How old are you?"

"I'm 9. Why do you ask?" she seemed puzzled as well by my question.

"I thought you said you were 5?" She smiled then, as if she understood what I was getting at."Oh I forgot to mention that I'm not like other girls. You see with time I grow faster and when it comes for me to die I am reborn again. And also...I'm sort of your inner self. I'm the one that helps you with your powers and self control. Everything you are, I am too. Eli please understand this."

I was a bit shocked but not surprised for some reason. Then something clicked. "Um...okay then. Eli I mean me where is Bella?"

"That's the right question to ask me." Suddenly the darkness faded and we were in the meadow. "Follow me," she commanded. I obeyed and we went through the forest quickly, which if this were to be normal would of taken a day or so if I ran. We arrived at some old house that looked like it had never been inhabited by anyone for centuries. Confused by why we were here and not looking for Bella, I was going to ask but before I could she started to talk. "Do you remember this place?"

"Um should I?" I asked. "This the place where it all began. Where you were when you met the Cullens. Remember?"

I looked around and everything did seem familiar. "Yeah I do remember. But why are we here? Bella isn't here, she's with Alexandra."

"Bella is here. This the house that Alice was talking about. The exact house where Alexandra awaits for you."

"How do you know this fo sure?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Who said I was sure? This only a theory but most likely Alexandra will not change her mind on this location."

"How do you know she won't?"

"I know her far too well that she won't. Ever since we were children."

"You remember the past?! Please tell me more!" At that moment there was a voice of panic and tension calling my name. It was Edward's voice. I looked back at the girl, or myself, only to find my reflection. Stunned a bit by her she said," In time you'll remember. Now go! They're waiting." Then I was awake.

"Thank goodness your okay Eli!" Esme called relieved. Before anyone else could say anything I yelled, "I know where Bella is!" Everyone including Roselie looked at me.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Note: Sorry for taking forever! School and homework has been bugging me but I'm almost done with this story. I'll try to get it finished by next week.

**Chapter 18** **The Plan**

I felt utterly idiotic for shouting that out loud, but, however, not regretful. After a moment of awkward silence, Alice finally asked, "How do you know?" I gave it a quick thought. Editing all the unimportant and psychotic details. Choosing my words as delicately as I could I answered her," Well um you see during my 'knockout' period, something happened that was able to predict Alexandra's location. I'm not sure how to explain it cause I'm not so sure myself." Alice gave me a quick nod.

"Where is she?" asked Edward with a hard expression on his face. Jasper was obviously trying to control his anger or else Edward would never in a million years be this calm.

I stuttered a bit but finally said, "F-From what I saw, she'll be in the old abandoned house where you first found me. Most likely by tomorrow. We better hurry."

"What do you suggest we do?" Jasper suddenly asked. He actually caught me off guard. That was one of the few times I've ever heard him speak. It only added to how serious this situation is.

I took a deep breath and talked as slow as I could for Shawn's sake," We'll need to split up into teams to secure the house. Everyone needs to keep their eyes open for any traps or followers she might have. Watch out for a red-haired werewolf cause she tends to go for surprise attacks. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett will be one team. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Shawn will be another team..."

Before I could finish Shawn interrupted me. As calmly as he could he said through his teeth," You're not going alone."

I looked at him now. His eyes full of worry, concern, and anger. "Yes I am," I answered.

That hit nerve and his anger was starting to get the best of him now. He replied, " Then I'm going with you!"

Now I was starting to get a bit irritated. " No you can't go with me cause you'll get hurt! This isn't just some regular vampire that we're dealing with okay! I'm the only that stands a chance against her." Before he could answer there was a rough voice that came from the corner.

"Not some regular vampire huh? This will be fun." I turned to see who it was but I didn't recognize the figure. Shawn was still glaring at me but he redirected his voice to the stranger. "Dad what are _you_ doing here?"

The figure gave a quick smirk and said," Well I was just in the neighborhood minding my own business when I heard someone mention a vampire fight." I quickly looked at Shawn who was now facing his father. He gave him a quick nod. Suddenly I smelled something horrible. I wrinkled my nose and stopped breathing. Obviously I wasn't the only one who smelled it. I asked Edward in my mind if he recognized this person. He answered my question as soon as I thought it.

"It's been a while hasn't Jacob." Shawn's father looked up at Edward with another smirk. He answered,"Not long enough huh leech?"

I was completely confused with what was going on. So at an attempt to change the subject I quickly thought of a plan that included Jacob. I quickly said," It's a good thing you're here. We can use more help. Are you willing to come?" I tried to sound as nice as I could. Jacob looked at me and then at Shawn before he answered. With a quick nod toward Shawn, he answered with," Yes I'm in. Who am I with?"

"You're with Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Shawn," I informed him. He gave me a quick nod and said,"I'll follow all of you in my car. Don't think this changes anything though."

"Okay then lets go," I told everyone. After a second Shawn and I were the only ones in the room. I quickly grabbed Shawn's hand and lead him to the garage. "Who's is this?!" He asked with some admiration in his voice. I giggled at his expression and said," Silly it's my car. You didn't expect us to run over there did you?" He didn't answer just stared at the car. I quickly reminded him about that everyone was waiting for us. He shook his head and got inside. I laugh to myself quietly and turned on the car. As soon as Shawn's seat belt clicked were off.

_Author's Note_: Sorry about the wait. Like I said I'll try to finish it by the end of next week. R&R please. If you have any ideas to improve anything in my story let me know. Oh! And you can see Elizabeth's car on my profile.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: nothing of mine could possibly belong to Stephenie Meyer!

Note: This chapter changes characters so pay attention when it does.

**Chapter 19 Road Trip EPOV**

We sat in silence for just a minute. I waited patiently for him to take in my car. Obviously I should of mentioned earlier. Finally he looked at me with hundreds of questions in his eyes. I sighed and asked," So what do you think?"

He thought about it and then answered," I think it's sweet. Great horsepower and interior. Way better than my hunk of junk."

"What do you drive?" actual curiosity in my voice. I never knew he had a car.

With a small smile on his face he said," Well it's not really a car. It's a motorcycle that my dad gave me for my birthday. A black Harley Davidson. I love it but when you compare it to your car it is an old piece of junk."

I felt guilty now. Maybe I should of asked Edward for his Volvo instead. My train of thought was interrupted by Shawn. I didn't hear what he asked. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you how you got this car?" He didn't seem to mind me not paying attention. I knew he was nicer to me. More than I deserved actually. I smiled a bit and answered his question.

" I got this car from my grandfather and grandmother, Carlisle and Esme. Sort of like a happy sweet sixteen present."

"They sound cool. How did they pay for it though?"

"They are very generous even when I don't deserve it. And um well you see my family is, how do I say, very well financed. Money isn't usually a problem for us. It's just been something we've gained over time."

I looked at his face for just a moment. Observing his reaction. He surprisingly took it very well. I got the feeling that he knew this all along. He looked at the dash board. Suddenly he yelled, "Holy cow! Slow down!"

This made me jump. I wasn't expecting that but I continued at the same speed. I was confused for a bit. I looked at the dashboard as well. Then I understood and relaxed a bit. I said to him," Relax Shawn. I'm barely going 140. If I slow down it would take twice as long to get where we need to go. Besides I've never lost control of a car. Hell I haven't even gotten a ticket."

"Still I would feel much better if you weren't going so fast."

"Just pretend that I'm going 80 mph okay."

"Easier said than done. And keep your eyes on the road!"

"Fine then. Sheesh," I complained but still I couldn't fight the smile of his reaction. That was one of those priceless moments. After about half an hour my phone rang. It was Alice.

She said," Eli I saw Alexandra arriving at the house. You were right she does have Bella and some followers. They looked like newborns but it's nothing we can't handle. I'll call you if I see anything else." She hung up. I snapped the phone shut and sighed as I put the phone away. Shawn asked,"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing that we already knew. Alice just had a vision confirming my prediction. You'll have to work to your fullest ability though. She said that Alexandra had a couple of allies that are newborns. They shouldn't be that hard though."

"Wow that's a relief. So where is this house anyway?"

"It's just south of Salem. Not really that far though."

"Sounds interesting. How did your family find you?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"What I meant was how did they knew were you'd be?"

"Easy. Alice had a vision of me. Though they actually caught me when I was hunting. I was eating a bird when they saw me." I bit my lip for saying that. He was silent for a moment. Most likely painting a mental picture of me. I forced myself to peek at his face. He was laughing! His picture probably made me look like some kind of cave woman. I wanted to get angry but I could instead I started to laugh as well. When we finished we really got to talking about random subjects. Most of which involved me as a female tarzan. Great now he'll never let me live it down.

Suddenly he yawned, a very loud yawn may I say. I gave him a disapproving look. He smiled sheepishly and said,"I haven't slept that well."

"Than go to sleep. I don't mind. Besides we can't have you falling down with exhaustion in the middle of a fight."

"But I don't want to sleep cause that means I won't be able see or hear you."

"Shawn when this is over you'll see and hear me as much as you want. But you need to rest. I won't leave you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. Now sleep. We're not going to be close anytime soon."

"Okay but it kinda makes it hard to sleep when I know that you're driving like a maniac."

I glared at him for only a few seconds then sighed. I could only think of one thing that would help him fall asleep. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep then?"

He smiled a huge smile. Obviously he wanted to hear me sing. He didn't need to answer my question. I sighed again, took a deep breath, and started singing the only lullaby that I knew.

**SPOV**

I was anxious to hear Eli sing for the first time ever. This should be entertaining. She sighed and then started. A soft melody began to occur. I didn't recognize the song but it sound really...good! It was like listening to an angel. She was right, I was starting to feel drowsy. Before long I could hardly keep my eyes open. Though I fought the sleepiness, the more she sang the more I recognized the song. I had a hunch on what it was but I was too tired to ask. Before I knew it I was asleep with Eli as my last memory.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight.

**Chapter 20 Beginning of the End**

I saw the sun set over the horizon. It was beautiful of coarse but coming off of Shawn's skin as he slept was just breath taking. It was like when you first hold a newborn baby. That feeling of admiration, would have been an understatement of how I felt. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He stirred a bit only to fall back asleep. We were getting closer. I could feel it. It wouldn't be long before I would have to wake up the beautiful angel next to me.

Three hours passed. Only two more hours to go. I reached to over to shake Shawn's shoulder, no matter how much it pained me to have him coming into a dangerous battle such as this. Before I even touched him, his eyes opened quickly alert of everything now. He sat up straight and stretched a bit, with what little room we had. I started laughing and cheerfully greeted,"Good evening sleepy head. You sure had a peaceful nap."

"Thanks. That was the best sleep I've had in days. What's so funny?" He asked confused. For some reason that made me laugh more! I just pulled down the mirror and showed him. After about half a second, he pushed it back up and fixed his hair embarrassed.

"It's okay Shawn. I liked it. Made you look less serious." I quickly cheered him up. He gave me small smile but still fixed his hair the way he liked it. I sighed and handed him a bag of chips and soda. He was confused again. Not knowing how I got this.

"You need to build up your energy and this is the best I can do when from a convenience store," I explained. He just shrugged and started eating the chips. Actually it was more like inhaled. I watched him with pure interest and amusement as he ate the whole bag of chips within two minutes. That's including the soda. I fought back a smile as he wiped his face clean. Suddenly I looked at the clock and realized we were only fifteen minutes away. I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. Shawn was staring at me with some concern in his eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him but he beat me to the punch.

"We're almost there. Don't worry Eli, I won't let anything happen to you," he tried to comfort me.

"I'm not worried about _my_ safety Shawn."

"You should be. I can take care of myself Eli. You know that."

"I know but I still have a hard time actually believing it." There was silence for a moment as we both took in what was about to come. I got a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Shaking my head, I put in the back of my mind. Nothing's going to happen. We're all going to be able to come home together and live as happily as our lives could get. Some how that seemed impossible to imagine.

"We're here." Shawn answered with a flat voice. He reminded me of Edward but in a werewolf perspective. We both got out of the car and met up with the others a few yards away. Tension was all around us. Seeing that everyone was present the group spilt into two groups both heading in different directions. As Shawn headed toward the east following Alice, I pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. I felt the surprise he had but still he didn't disagree with me. I stopped him after about 5 seconds.

"That was for good luck, love. No go now before you get left behind," reminded him before he could complain. With one last kiss on my hand, he sprinted off to catch up with the others. When I was sure that everyone was positioned well, I headed toward the front of the house. The door creaked as I opened it. The house was just as I remembered, dust and all. I walked cautiously deeper into the dark hallway. It was quiet.

I stopped breathing completely to increase my chances of surprise. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on my back. Quickly I sprung to the left just barely missing the serpent like vampire. She got up quickly refocusing herself on me. She looked strangely familiar to me. I can swear that I've seen her somewhere before though. Getting into my defense, we circled each other. Waiting for an opening. Using my "special" power, I created an illusion that had this girl confused. With the opening I was waiting for I sprung and snapped her neck.

I didn't have time to burn the pieces so I left the corpse the way it was, knowing that she would soon come after me again. My escape was fast and quiet. The scent I gave off should disappear by the time the unknown vampire came back to life. I was on the second floor now. Heading toward another hallway, I heard a low cry. The voice sounded like Bella's and so I pursued it. It took me into a low lit room that looked like a small ballroom. Every direction I would find nothing but rags and dust. Suddenly a loud clap came from the far end of the room. I stood frozen, waiting to hear the voice I was expecting.

The clapping ceased and a low chuckle occurred. Alexandra came closer to me now, I could feel it. I turned in a blur to prepare for battle. She didn't move an inch to defend herself. Instead she laughed at me. When her laughing stopped she started to talk. She said,"Well done Elizabeth. I did expect you to get here earlier to retrieve your precious Bella but better late than never I suppose. You obviously don't care as much about your sole called family as much as you claim."

"Shut up! " I screamed infuriated. She paid no attention to my interruption. She just continued with what she was saying.

"Or maybe it's because you're too weak to have come fight me earlier . Yes that's it you're too weak to help anyone. They'll all die like before while you just run away every single time."

"I told you shut up! You're the weak one here. Having one of your little servants attack me so I would get tired and make it easier for you."

"So you are stupid as well I see. I didn't send her to weaken you. I just wanted to see if you remembered her."

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Or do you? Don't you remember Eli? She was you very best friend those many years ago and yet you left her the second you saw and opening when I came after you. Now when she finally sees you after all these years you try and kill her! What a shame."

"Stop playing these games Alexandra! You can't mess with me anymore!"

"And I suppose that this won't change your mind?" She dragged out something that looked like it had no form to it. I didn't know what she was getting at until the object started to move! She threw it into the light after she took off a piece of cloth from it. It was Bella! She was tied up and squirming around. When she caught eye contact with me she screamed out," Run Eli run! She's trying to distract you! Run and forget about me! Save yourself!"

Horror surged through my body as she told me these words. Alexandra quickly covered her mouth again and smiled sinisterly toward me. She started talking again.

"Did that change your mind Eli?" I was too shocked to answer. Though I knew she was right. She continued. "Now then. My patience has run thin and I'm feeling most anxious now. Hmph it is too bad that no one is here to see it all happen. Though I must say that it's been a pleasure ruining your life for all these years just like you ruined mine. Good bye Elizabeth."

She crouched down now and within three seconds she shot towards me. Suddenly, something went off in my head and I felt pure fury. I moved away her teeth inches from my neck. Alexandra landed on her feet a few feet from me. I crouched down and sprung at her too. Landing on air I rolled to the right and missed her next attack.

We fought like this for a long period of time. Being equally matched for each other every single time. I had the upper hand, however, with my power. I tried to create another me to try and confuse her. She smirked and said,"You don't think that's really going to work do you? If you do this should not take long."

I hesitated for half a second. That was all the time she needed to claw deep into my shoulder. I screamed in pain. The blood gushed down my arm. It was dark red. She smiled with pleasure at my pain. As she walked toward me again I tackled her against the railing of the stairs, breaking the wooden wall. We both landed on the floor and both jumped back a safe distance away from each other. There were small drops of blood that weren't mine on the floor. I looked at Alexandra and saw that streams of blood were running from her head. She looked more vicious now than she did before. Her teeth were bared now. Anger was painted on her face.

She crouched down again, ignoring the blood running down her cheeks, and sprung for my face now. I wasn't able to move out of the way in time. She dug into my leg and I heard a small crunch. The sting of pain flowed through me now. She had cracked the bone where my shin was. This made it extremely hard to stand now. I stumbled to a nearby room that looked to be a den. She walked slowly into the room. Victory gleaming in her eyes. "You see? I told you it wouldn't take long."

That was the last thing I heard as I waited for her to kill me. She jumped across the long room with hands stretched out like claws rocketing toward me neck once more.

_Author's Note:_ This has been the longest chapter so far. Don't worry the story dosn' end here. But please review if you want to find out what happens.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing to, from, for, or by twilight, new moon, and/or eclipse.

Note: Remember this takes place in the abandoned house and Eli is hurt.

**Chapter 21 Final Dance**

Alexandra was inches from my neck until suddenly she was cut off. One second she was about to slash my throat, the next she was flying across the room where she slammed against a wall. I gazed with relief and horror as a huge, slick black wolf stood crouched in attack mode in front of me. He turned to observe my injuries. Seeing my ripped shoulder and limp leg, he snarled his teeth in Alexandra's direction. She just glared back in disgust. I forced myself to scream but all that came out was a whisper. Close to him I whispered,"Shawn, what are you doing? Get out now while you still can."

He glared at me now. Shaking his head to answer me. I continued anyway. "Get out now. This is my battle and if I die it will be after I see the corpse of Alexandra. Please one of us has to survive and that's going to be you!"

He continued shaking his head baring his teeth even wider. I got up feeling the pain of my cracked leg as I did so. Alexandra got up at the same time I did. Only difference was she had a smirk across her face and made one of the most unbelievable remarks that really fed to my fury.

"My my. So this is the famous little puppy I've heard so much about. You've come at the most delightful of times. I do hope that you don't intend to kill me because you'll be dead before you even lay a scratch on me. Come and see Elizabeth, as I kill you beloved dog right before your eyes. And when I'm done with him, you will follow him in his footsteps." She smirked again, her eyes twinkling.

"Shut up!" I launched myself at her. Too slow to get close enough, Shawn blocked her from attacking me from the back. She was a flash all of a sudden. My body reacted quickly and never felt more sure were she would attack. I pushed Shawn out of the way. Unfortunately Alexandra scratched her claws on my back. I screamed in agony.

Shawn jumped and bit her hard in the shoulder. She screamed as well. Quickly she dug her nails into Shawn's shoulder as well. He yelped and went flying across the room were he slammed against a mirror which broke into a million little shards. I tried to attack Alexandra but she reacted quicker than me and punched me in the stomach. There was no air in me and I felt like I wanted to throw up. My knees fell hard against the ground. Alexandra took advantage of my disability to grab Shawn by the neck. He was yelping and gasping for air as he kicked around trying to release her hand. She smiled a sinister, evil smile as she spoke.

"I was wrong dog you got lucky enough to bite my shoulder. Let alone make me bleed from it. I never knew how truly powerful a werewolf could be. Thanks for letting me know since that little girl didn't help much at all. Though I must say her anger towards vampires shadowed her eyes therefore giving me the advantage. Pity how this must end this way. And you were so cute. Bye bye darling."

With that said she bit him on the neck and pierced her hand into his stomach. My life was then thrown across the room as a lifeless corpse of what used to be. I felt nauseous and empty. My body went into a deep shock and trance that I could break free of. Or maybe because I didn't want to break free of it.

A wicked laugh suddenly filled the room. I sensed her inches from my body, but I wasn't sure in which direction. Alexandra started with the remarks again," That was probably the most fun I've had in ages! Too bad it ended so soon. Oh well, my dear little Eli and he was such a good looking young man too. It was his misfortune that he stayed with you and fought to protect you! If he hadn't gotten in the way maybe he would have lived. Pity that he died a meaningless death for someone so useless and unnecessary in this world. Now then where was I before I was so rudely interrupted. Let's see...ahhhh now I remember!"

She grabbed my by the throat as well. I was too numb to feel anything at this point. My life was now useless and unnecessary as Alexandra clearly put it and what's the point of living if there is nothing to live for? I just stared at her and awaited my death. She, however, like all villains has to brag before the final blow. Waiting for the end to finally happen, I start thinking of how much better everyone's lives would be. Eventually they'll get on with their lives and forget everything that has happened to them because of me. It would be as if I never existed.

She was finished with her ranting on how superior and powerful she was. And how I could never and was never a match for her in the beginning. Right as she was going to pierce her hand through my chest, I landed on the floor with a hard thud. "What just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

"You are getting saved," answered a familiar voice from behind. I turned to see that it was none other than Edward. I had a puzzled look on my face and was going to ask what he was doing. He answered before I could even ask,"Right now is not the time for questions Eli. Here." He threw me a lighter and I immediately knew what to do.

"I'll wait for your signal then." He just gave a quick nod without looking at me. He focused on Alexandra's angered and puzzled face. Watching every move she made. Suddenly she darted like a speeding bullet towards him. Edward was faster and dodged her attack within inches from her razor claws. She slid on the floor and attacked again. Same results. Now it was Edward's turn to attack. In the next jump she took he grabbed her by the ankle and threw her against the wall. Or should I say through the wall.

She still didn't give up only just decided to change her strategy a bit. This time she attacked from different angles and with different techniques. For a brief second, Edward mistook her moves and she automatically got the advantage. In that brief second she launched towards Bella, who at the moment was unconscious. Immediately I darted towards bella to stop Alexandra, but I was too far to get to her on time. Suddenly a huge brown wolf knocked her away. I knew that was Shawn's dad, Jacob. He attacked Alexandra, as well, with those dagger teeth. Edward joined in as well. As they fought, I made my way to Bella and Shawn's bodies. Putting them out of danger as well as I could.

The battle didn't last that long. Within a few minutes, Alexandra's body was torn into pieces. "Now!" Edward yelled. As quickly as I could the lighter was lit and hurdling towards Alexandra's remains. Edward carried Bella and I carried Shawn. Within seconds Edward, Jacob, and I were out of the house right before it burst into angry, wild waves of fire.

We were in the field around the house where the rest of the group arrived. Alice already had the small black leather bag opened and Carlisle tended to Shawn's injuries immediately. He told me that I needed to suck out the poison before it totally stopped his heart. I felt really uncomfortable doing it but Carlisle told me to do it before it was too late. With shaky hands I did it. That was the worst experience ever. Not only did he smell horrible from the blood that was spilling through his stomach but he tasted horrible as well. I think eating human food was more appetizing. No matter, all the poison was out and I still loved him. As Carlisle finished with the stitches, he still wouldn't wake up. I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something was missing. When Carlisle finished he already knew what I was going to ask. He answered with,"There's nothing else I can do Eli. He's lost so much blood and we need to get him to a hospital for a blood transplant."

"He won't make it. His body is using every inch of energy to try and heal up that wound. Without energy his body will shut down." A rough and rich voice came from the background. It was Jacob. I turned to look at him both furious for what he said and worried because it was true. Facing Shawn's body I asked,"How so we give him more energy to keep him alive?" He was silent with a grim facial expression. After a deep sigh he answered,"The only way for him to have enough energy right now is if he...well drinks a vampire's blood."

Edward turned and gave him a skeptical look but I figured that he got his answer through Jacob's mind. A cold sweat ran through my body. I reached inside Carlisle's bag and grabbed a scalpel. With one quick, slick movement I cut my hand straight across. The air burned a bit but I sucked in as much blood as I could into my mouth and headed towards Shawn's lips. His body was starting to turn cold. I fed him my blood until could feel his warmth returning a bit. When Jacob said to stop I whisked his body up to get him to the car. In a second, I was speeding up to the nearest town I could find searching for a hospital.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the late chapter guys and girls! But this is almost over okay. Please forgive me please please please! R&R also. Also I'm almost done with the last chapter so look out for an update.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sheesh!

Note: This is the last chapter finally! Yay! I hope you all have enjoyed it and I hope to get your reviews. Also for all you Covenant fans I'm in the process of writing a story for it as well. So check for updates okay. Now without further a due the finally of Forbidden Love! )

**Chapter 22 The Future**

It's been six days since Shawn entered the emergency doors of Salem Hospital. Bella was fine after she woke up a couple of hours after we arrived here. I looked at his angelic face the one only a few inches from mine. The exact one that I ended up hurting six days ago. The doctors did immediate blood transplant on him when we arrived. Of coarse it was Carlisle who did the surgery that Shawn needed. Carlisle said that he would be fine and that all he needed right now was rest. He also told me to not blame myself for what happen that I did better than most would of. I couldn't stop blaming myself though. How could it have not been my fault? If it was for me he would be home studying for a test that we were going to have on Friday or hanging out with his friends on the reservation. He would not have needed to worry about sadistic vampires out to kill me in the middle of the night.

I haven't stopped thinking of how destroyed and hurt his eyes looked when we were in the rotted old room with Alexandra a few feet away. How could I have been so selfish about letting him come with me to fight. I was supposed to die that night without letting anyone get hurt. What a stupid mistake I made telling them. I should of gone by myself. Suddenly I felt Shawn stir. I got up from the chair next to his bed to see what was wrong. Everything was in good working conditions, I guess it was time for a fresh dose of antibiotics. Though I could wait a couple of minutes before calling the nurse in. After a couple of wiry moans his beautiful brown eyes opened. He looked confused as he stared all around the room until he found me sitting next to him. He tried to smile at me but winced at the small pain he got from moving. I hid my small little giggle as I said,"Stop moving Shawn your going to get hurt."

He smirked a bit and replied,"Hurt? I don't know the meaning of such a word. Hey where are we anyway?"

"We are in wonderful place called Salem Hospital."

"How is being in a hospital wonderful?"

"Because...they free coffee." He smiled and winced once more at what I said.

"Don't know the meaning of hurt huh? And I told you to stop moving."

"Okay then. Still what happened at that house? And that insane girl Alexandra?" I bit my lip as the cheery mood was dying. He noticed my silence as I edited my story. "Well she actually kinda sorta knocked you. And then Edward and your dad came and tore her up into small pieces and then I set the house on fire while we ran out caring yours and Bella's bodies."

He was silent as he soaked in what I told him. I just kept looking at the floor. He started to talk again," So in other words she killed me and I was saved by some miraculous, twisted way. Right?"

"Well if you want to go into detail yes."

"Ah. So you set a house on fire?"

"Um well uh yeah."

"Sweet. I wish I was awake to see that."

"Stop Shawn you need to rest. I'll call the nurse in to give you your medicine."

"Eli no. I don't want to go back to sleep yet not after seeing you in long time. Speaking of which how long have I been here?"

"Six days including today."

"Six days! You might as well have let me die since I going to anyway from all the homework I'm going to get not to mention any tests I have to make up." He freaked out for about 30 seconds. I smiled a bit but then just looked at the wall. He realized what he said and tried to comfort me. "It's okay Eli I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm glad that I'm alive cause then I get to be with you."

"No your right you I almost let you die. I shouldn't have let you come with me. I should've died that night."

"Don't talk like that Eli!"

"How can I?! I'm the reason you're in here! All crippled up, barely able to breathe, and not to mention having to get 4 blood transplants! I can't even look at you with out remembering what I did! I should have been the one who got stabbed by Alexandra, I should've been the one lying on that floor dead not you!" He was silent as he glared at me. I just glared back as angry and upset as he was. A couple of minutes passed and I took a deep breath calming myself. With a sober expression on my face, I said," You need to rest, arguing with me isn't doing you any good."

Before he could respond I pushed the button for the nurse. A kind, sweet voice came through the intercom. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Mr. Black needs his antibiotics now."

"Alright then I'll send in someone to give it to him." He was angry because I called in the nurse. I just stared at him without expression. "Don't be mad at me Shawn. You need your medicine right now. All you need o do is sleep."

"How can I when I'm not sure if you're going to be here when I wake up."

"I will be here by your side like I have for the past six days."

"I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about later in the future. What if I died for a couple of minutes and you thought I was gone forever. You'd try to commit suicide wouldn't you?"

"Maybe but I wouldn't do it here and besides Alice says your going to be fine."

"The future can change you know."

"Yes but you will not die Shawn. You will live a good werewolf life, get married to a beautiful human woman on the reservation, have kids, and grow old with grace."

"I don't want to marry some girl from the reservation I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Eli. So will you marry me?"

"Shawn this isn't the time to be doing this. You're delusional. You need your rest."

"No I'm not! I'm serious okay. Will you marry me?" I was silent for a minute. Considering what he had asked me. With a sigh I repeated for the millionth time," Shawn for the last time you need to rest."

"I'll rest if you marry me."

"You can't be serious. Stop acting like a baby."

"I'm not acting. Marry me and I'll rest." I was amused at the little fit he was through but serious about the whole marriage thing. I gave it some thought and answered," You promise you'll rest if I say yes?"

"Boy scout's honor"

"Alright then I will."

"You will?! Seriously? Just like that?"

"Just like that and yes I'm serious."

"We need to start planning and there so much to do!"

"Shawn you said you'd rest. I kept my side of the bargain now it's time for you to do the same." Like if on que th nurse came in with the antibiotics.

"Here you go sweety. This will make you feel much better." After applying the antibiotics into the I.V. she left. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise okay. Now sleep Shawn." He gave one weak smile and then feel asleep. I looked at him until I was sure he was asleep. Suddenly it struck me. "I'm engaged to be married! How bizarre yet wonderful. Wow I'm really going to get married. I need to get Alice and Roselie's help. Wait how am I going to break it to Edward and Bella that their daughter is engaged to be married?! Man this stinks! Oh well that's another problem to worry about another day, but right now I'll just worry about Shawn," I said to myself silently. I got up and laid next to Shawn on the hospital bed. Careful not pull or unplug any wires that kept him alive. I laid my head on his chest thinking about what he was dreaming. After awhile somehow the most amazing yet strangest thing happened. I was finally able to fall asleep.

_Author's Note: _Well that's it for Forbbiden Love. Hop you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R and I give you all my greatest apologies for making you wait so long. Oh I thinking of writing another story but not for Forbidden Love. I'm not sure which to do so please vote on my profile for which story you'd enjoy reading. Polls close in January when I get back from my trip to Mexico. Until then bye everyone!


End file.
